Sammy passe avant tout!
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Il s'agit d'une histoire un peu différente de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série concernant la famille des Winchester! Ici on découvre ce qui aurait pu se passer après l'incendie du 1er épisode et de la relation qui évoluera entre les trois Winchester, des bonnes choses... comme des mauvaises. Wincest! (N'aimez pas, ne lisez pas... sinon profitez!
1. Chapter 1

**2 novembre 1983, Lawrence, Kansas. **

Un père et son fils regardent le brasier qui a attaqué leur maison dans le courant de la nuit. Une personne chère à leur cœur morte dans les flammes, sa femme pour l'un, sa mère pour l'autre. Les pompiers sont aux prises avec l'incendie et tentent comme ils peuvent de l'éteindre armés de leurs lances et de leurs puissants camions.

Malgré tout, une fois les flammes éteintes, la seule chose que John et Dean peuvent voir est le corps qu'ils devinent carbonisé de la femme de leur vie sous le drap blanc alors qu'il est transporté en civière jusqu'à la morgue la plus proche.

Ils viennent de perdre la personne la plus chère à leur cœur. Le petit garçon de 4 ans vient de perdre sa mère et son père vient de perdre sa femme. Des pleurs attirent soudainement leur attention et le petit garçon baisse la tête pour regarder le visage rouge du bébé qu'il tient dans ses bras. Son petit frère pleure à pleins poumons et Dean se demande s'il a seulement conscience de ce qu'il se passe ou si leur tristesse à eux deux est tellement forte qu'il a fini par la ressentir.

Les pompiers finissent par déserter les lieux alors que John prend ses enfants dans les bras pour les emmener chez leur voisine d'en face, Missouri. Elle les accueille chaleureusement avec tout le soutien qu'elle puisse leur apporter. Dean l'interpelle quand il voit du sang coulé depuis la tête de son petit frère qui pleure toujours.

Ils vont rapidement à l'hôpital et là, le diagnostic tombe. Le petit Sammy a reçu un coup violent à la tête pendant l'incendie. Heureusement pour lui, les circonstances de l'incendie aidant, John n'ait accusé de rien puisque tout est mis sur le compte de la panique pendant l'incident. Le médecin est malgré tout catégorique, il va falloir un suivi régulier pour le bébé, ce coup lui a valu une semaine complète d'hospitalisation dans la nurserie de l'hôpital avant de pouvoir sortir avec plus de médicament qu'une personne atteinte d'un cancer en phase terminale.

A partir de ce jour, les membres de la famille Winchester ne seront plus jamais comme avant…


	2. Chapter 2

**3 février 1987, Chicago, Illinois. **

-je suis désolé Monsieur Winchester mais c'est définitif. Votre fils Sam est atteint d'un retard mental profond suite aux dégâts causés par le coup à la tête qu'il a reçu étant bébé et ayant causé des lésions cérébrales très importantes. Et malheureusement, nos connaissances actuelles en médecine ne nous permettent pas de dire si un jour, un traitement ou quoi que ce soit d'autre puisse l'aider. Il va falloir de la patience et du temps pour l'élever comme un enfant normal … même s'il ne le sera jamais.

Ce jour-là, John Winchester a l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Les médecins ne peuvent rien pour lui, son fils ne sera jamais normal et maintenant qu'il connait le côté obscur du monde, il se demande comment il va faire pour s'en occuper.

Quelques jours plus tard, lui et ses fils quittent l'Illinois aussi rapidement que possible pour devenir des fugitifs. John avait demandé dans quel genre d'établissement est-ce qu'il pourrait placer son enfant et partir chasser mais quand il l'a dit à Dean, il a été extrêmement surpris par la crise de colère de son fils qui a embarqué Sammy en le menaçant de partir loin de lui, même s'il n'avait que 8 ans. Pris aux mots et sentant que ses enfants étaient inséparables, John n'a pas insisté et a ordonné à Dean de s'occuper de son frère pendant qu'il partirait en chasse. Les services sociaux s'étant intéressés d'un peu trop près à leur cas, la fuite était la meilleure solution.


	3. Chapter 3

**18 décembre 1991, Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud.**

-Sam ? Sammy, t'es où mon grand ?

Un jeune garçon de 12 ans fouille la maison de son oncle de fond en comble à la recherche de son petit frère qu'il a perdu de vue quelques secondes, le temps pour lui d'aller aux toilettes. La panique monte en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose tomber dans le salon. Il fonce.

Quand il arrive dans la pièce, il souffle de soulagement en découvrant son petit frère, sa suce en bouche, rampant par terre pour s'approcher …. Des escaliers !

-non Sammy, non ! Rouspète Dean en attrapant son petit frère de 8 ans sous les bras pour le soulever de terre et ainsi, l'empêcher de monter les escaliers dans lesquels il se serait surement cassé la figure. -tu sais que tu ne peux pas aller en haut, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux monter Sammy ? Demande Dean en positionnant mieux son petit frère dans ses bras.

Après quelques secondes de silence où ils se regardent tous les deux dans les yeux, les bruits de sucions de Sam brisant le silence, ce dernier pointe les marches du doigt en se contorsionnant dans les bras de Dean. Son grand frère regarde dans la même direction et aperçoit Happy, le doudou lapin de Sam sur une des marches.

-je suppose que tu l'as fait tomber ce matin pendant qu'on descendait pour aller petit déjeuner ?

Derrière sa suce, son petit frère lui fait un sourire asymétrique. Il attrape la peluche et la rend à son propriétaire qui l'attrape d'un geste vif avant de le blottir entre lui et son frère alors que ce dernier le porte jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller rejoindre leur oncle.

-alors, où est-ce qu'il était ?

-il voulait attraper son doudou dans les escaliers, j'ai bien cru faire une attaque. Avoue Dean en déposant son frère par terre près de ses jouets pour ensuite s'asseoir à table en face de son oncle.

-eh ben. Dit l'homme en reprenant la lecture de son journal.

-il rentre quand de sa chasse papa ?

-normalement, je l'ai eu ce matin au téléphone, il a dit qu'il devrait rentrer ce soir. Et que si tout se passait bien, il ne prendrait pas de nouvelle chasse avant les fêtes de noël … faut dire que je l'ai un peu menacé aussi. Il serait temps que Sammy passe un noël digne de ce nom une fois dans sa vie.

-cool ! T'entends ça Sammy, papa va fêter noël avec nous … peut-être que le père noël va t'amener un cadeau cette année. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un autre doudou lapin mais plus gros, un gros monsieur Happy hein … ce serait bien non ? … haha … dit Dean en chatouillant son frère à même le sol alors que ce dernier se contorsionne en riant pour tenter de lui échapper, sous le sourire de leur oncle caché derrière son journal.

Quelques jours plus tard, la famille Winchester est réunie chez leur oncle Bobby Singer pour fêter noël comme il se doit. Les adultes s'occupant des enfants, et John s'occupant, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, de son dernier né … sous la menace des deux autres.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 mai 1995, motel blue birds, Arlington, Virginie.**

Un jeune garçon de 16 ans court pour rentrer chez lui après sa journée de lycée afin de rentrer le plus rapidement possible au motel où lui, son frère et son père séjournent ce mois-ci. Il tourne dans plusieurs rues, prenant des raccourcis pour aller encore plus vite.

Une fois le panneau « motel » en vue, il ralentit un peu sa course pour finalement s'arrêter devant la porte de leur chambre. Il utilise sa clef et entre. Il retrouve son père assis à la table de la cuisine plongé dans ses recherches, il le salut rapidement avant d'aller dans leur chambre à son frère et lui. Un sourire illumine son visage quand il retrouve son petit-frère couché dans son lit, il est 15h, c'est l'heure de sa sieste quotidienne.

Dean pose son sac sur le sol dans le plus grand silence avant de venir s'asseoir au bord du lit de son cadet et de caresser doucement ses cheveux. Un sourire de tendresse passe sur ses lèvres quand il voit le visage apaisé du dernier né. Il est couché sur le ventre, sa position préférée, la tête sur l'oreiller tournée vers la gauche, sa suce en bouche qu'il ne suce plus puisqu'il dort, monsieur Happy coincé sous son bras droit alors que dans sa main gauche, trône un bout de tissu … il s'agit d'un des t-shirts de Dean que Sam a pris en tant que deuxième doudou officiel depuis leur premier et dernier noël en famille, quatre ans plus tôt. Ça lui permettait de mieux dormir quand il était à l'école. Car si son petit frère ne pouvait pas suivre une scolarité normale, lui n'était pas épargné et était maintenant au lycée. Mais pour laisser son frère le moins seul possible, il ne mangeait pas à la cafétéria et revenait tous les midis pour venir nourrir son petit frère, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur son père pour le faire. A part la chasse, rien ne requerrait son attention plus de trente secondes … sauf lui, le fils modèle qui suivait les ordres de son père à la lettre et s'occupait de son petit frère en même temps. Si lui n'obéissait pas aux ordres, qui le ferait pour calmer les sautes d'humeur de son paternel. Combien de fois était-il partit avec son frère se réfugier chez Bobby quand leur père s'en prenait à Sam. La dernière fois, il l'avait giflé tellement fort que son petit frère avait saigné du nez et s'était retrouvé avec un énorme bleu sur la figure. Quand Bobby avait vu ça, il n'avait pas voulu qu'il retourne avec leur père pendant près d'un mois et pas avant de lui avoir parlé. Depuis, John ne s'approchait plus de Sam et le laissait entièrement aux soins de Dean.

Un sourire de tristesse passe maintenant sur le visage de Dean quand il voit un nouvel hématome qui apparait sur le visage de son frère, résultant du coup que son père lui avait donné deux jours plus tôt, après une nouvelle dispute que le paternel avait fait éclater tout seul quand Sam avait fait tomber son pot de compote au dessert par terre et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de nettoyer. Sam avait beaucoup pleuré cette nuit-là et Dean avait dû le bercer jusque très tard dans la nuit.

Le grand frère remonte la couverture pour mieux couvrir son petit frère avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre et de laisser la porte entrouverte en cas de problème.

-tu sais papa, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sam. Vu que la chasse ne commence que demain, on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui fêter ses 12 ans, tu ne penses pas ? Demande Dean en s'asseyant en face de son père à la table de la cuisine.

-je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Dean et toi non plus je te signale. Nous partons demain très tôt alors il est hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir au risque de ne pas être prêt demain à l'aube. Je sais que c'est un jour important pour toi, mais les circonstances ne sont pas acceptables pour se laisser aller. Dit John d'un ton catégorique en retournant à la lecture de ses notes.

-et bien, heureusement que Bobby doit passer un coup de fils pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire quand même. Souffle Dean en sortant de table pour retourner dans la chambre où son frère est maintenant réveillé et s'étire paresseusement en suçant de nouveau sa suce, tout en serrant son doudou et le t-shirt contre lui.

Ce jour-là, malgré le soleil qui brillait dans le ciel et le coup de fils de Bobby pour Sam, Dean ne pourra jamais se défaire de cette haine qu'il commence à ressentir pour son père qui n'en a rien à faire de son fils cadet.

Deux jours plus tard, après leur chasse, Dean emmène Sam hors de l'État en pleine nuit, profitant que son père est complètement saoul, et part en direction du Dakota du Sud à bord de l'Impala que son père lui a offert pour son anniversaire de ses 16 ans.


	5. Chapter 5

**16 Juin 1995, Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud.**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et deux semaines que Dean et Sam étaient chez Bobby. John les avait appelés sur la route, le lendemain matin après s'être réveillé seul dans la chambre.

Sam dormait toujours sur la banquette arrière recouvert avec la couverture du motel pendant que Dean conduisait. Le plus vieux des deux frères avait refusé de dire à son père où est-ce qu'il allait et lui avait raccroché au nez. Par la suite, leur père avait essayé de les appeler plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Dean, excédé, ne balance son téléphone par la fenêtre ouverte de l'Impala.

Quand ils sont tous les deux arrivés dans le Dakota du Sud, Sam était content car à chaque fois qu'ils venaient dans cet État, c'était pour aller chez Oncle Bobby alors, il savait où ils se rendaient, même s'il avait demandé plusieurs fois où était leur père.

Dean lui souriait tristement à chaque fois alors qu'il pensait que malgré tous les coups que son père lui avait donné, Sam continuait de l'aimer comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Un peu comme le chien qui vient lécher la main de celui qui vient de le battre. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée.

A leur arrivée, rien qu'en voyant le visage tuméfié du plus jeune, le gardien de la vieille casse auto n'avait pas eu besoin de demander ou d'avoir d'explication, il leur avait ouvert la porte et les hébergeait depuis.

John avait appelé plusieurs fois Bobby, ce dernier avait confirmé que ses enfants étaient là mais avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il vienne les chercher, pas après avoir frappé une fois de plus son dernier-né.

-tu te rends compte John que tu as encore frappé ton enfant de 12 ans en pleine figure, un enfant qui ne peux pas se défendre et qui n'a sûrement même pas compris pourquoi est-ce que tu l'avais frappé ? Tu te souviens que ton fils est malade ? Ah non, suis-je bête, tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de lui. Toi, tout ce qui t'intéresses, c'est tes chasses à la con. Eh bien, laisse-moi te prévenir Winchester que si je te vois mettre un pied sur mon terrain, je me ferais une joie de te bourrer le cul avec du plomb, compris !

Sur ce, Bobby avait raccroché au nez de son ami sous le regard triste et gratifiant de Dean qui tenait un Sam endormi dans ses bras, il s'apprêtait à le monter dans leur chambre.

Cette nuit-là, pendant que son petit frère dormait tout contre lui, Dean surveille les alentours avec son calibre 45 pendant qu'en bas, Bobby étudie à son bureau, son fusil de chasse tout à côté de lui en cas de visiteur indésirable.

Et depuis, un mois et deux semaines durant, Dean s'était évertué à continuer ses études tout en s'occupant de Sam. Le laissant aux soins de Bobby pendant ses heures de cours, ce dernier étant beaucoup plus habile, plus patient et plus gentil que leur paternel. Malgré cet éloignement, Dean est triste pendant ses heures de cours parce que malgré tout il aime son père, comme Sam l'aime aussi malgré tout … mais si pour continuer de protéger son petit-frère, il doit rester loin de son père, alors c'est ce qu'il fera.


	6. Chapter 6

**31 octobre 1999, motel skyfall, Scottsdale, Arizona.**

-aller Sammy, il va être l'heure si tu veux aller voir le film. Dit Dean en sortant de la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche.

Le dit Sammy était assis par terre devant la télévision en train de regarder des dessins-animés, ceux qui passent le soir assez tard sur certaines chaînes. Il tient Monsieur Happy dans ses bras et sa suce sur le coin de la bouche mais sans s'en occuper plus que ça. Depuis que les deux frères ne voyaient plus leur père, Sam avait commencé à changer de comportement. D'après un collègue de chasse de Bobby qui est également médecin spécialisé, Sam aurait compris qu'il n'avait plus que Dean pour vivre alors il a décidé, de lui-même, de grandir autant qu'il le peut pour aider son grand-frère et être moins à sa charge.

Dean avait été content d'apprendre ça et avait attiré Sam dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avant de le relâcher. Un an après leur arrivée chez Bobby, Dean a décidé de partir avec Sam pour ne plus être à la charge de leur oncle, malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui n'arrêtait pas de leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas une charge et qu'ils mettaient de l'ambiance dans sa maison … mais il n'avait pas eu le dernier mot, ils n'étaient pas des Winchester pour rien après tout.

Alors, après avoir obtenu son diplôme et la garde exclusive de son petit-frère grâce à quelques relations bien placées de Bobby, Dean avait réparé complètement la Chevy, avait bossé quelques temps pour faire des réserves d'argent (non sans un petit coup de pouce de Bobby qui avait sournoisement glissé une enveloppe dans leurs affaires avant qu'ils ne partent) et s'était entrainé longtemps pour se remettre en condition pour la chasse.

Enfin, une fois au top, il a pris la route avec son frère en disant au-revoir à Bobby et tous les deux ont entamé leur périple personnel, commençant à tracer leur propre chemin, se faisant leur propre histoire.

Et depuis, Sam n'avait cessé de changer. Il ne prenait plus sa suce qu'en cas de grande détresse (quand il avait extrêmement peur, qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar ou qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit), monsieur Happy restait désormais dans la chambre, Sam ne se baladait plus avec mais continuait de dormir avec son doudou pour éloigner les cauchemars. Son petit-frère avait même commencé à courir tout seul … même si Dean restait près de lui à quelques mètres derrière au cas où. Quand ils sont dans une chambre, Sam aime bien se promener à quatre pattes pour se rendre de son lit à la télévision et vice versa, mais pour le reste, il marche sur ses deux jambes, Dean ne l'a plus jamais vu ramper, et il ne savait pas trop si il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Son équilibre est encore précaire mais il tient bon et avance même s'il tombe plusieurs fois en chemin. A la course, il fait de petites distances mais assez pour fuir en cas de problèmes pendant une chasse car, si Dean partait chassé seul, Sam restait dans la voiture mais en cas de problème, il venait aider son grand frère en faisant diversion pour que Dean puisse tuer le monstre. Son petit frère a déjà été blessé, d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore il gardait trois traces de griffes sur son flanc gauche suite à l'attaque d'un Wendigo que Dean avait eu beaucoup de mal à détruire.

Son vocabulaire s'est également beaucoup élargit et même si il ne fait que des phrases courtes, il peut désormais sortir en public avec son frère à condition que ce dernier lui pose des questions simples quand il voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il lit mieux également mais ne parvient toujours pas à retenir des choses compliquées comme celles qui se trouvent dans les livres de son grand-frère. D'après le collègue de chasse –médecin spécialisé – de Bobby, c'est normal. Etant atteint d'un retard mental profond, toutes les améliorations actuelles de Sam étaient déjà des choses incroyables mais qu'il ne fallait pas lui en demandait trop parce que malgré tout, un tel niveau pour Sam à 16 ans était déjà énorme pour lui.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux frères se retrouvaient maintenant dans une chambre de motel en ce jour d'halloween pour aller au cinéma depuis que Sam avait vu une publicité à la télévision qui montrait un film qui était sorti dans les salles, un film qui parlait de loup-garou et de vampires. Apparemment, les films étaient un moyen facile pour Sam d'apprendre des choses et, même si la plupart du temps les films ne contenaient que des âneries par rapport à ce qui était réellement le cas en chasse, Dean pensait qu'il pourrait toujours tenter de lui expliquer par la suite les vrais moyens pour tuer les loups-garous et les vampires.

Sam tourne la tête vers son frère après avoir entendu son nom. Dean était devant la porte de la salle de bain et lui montrait d'y entrer à son tour. Sam se lève donc doucement en laissant tomber sa suce et sa peluche au passage, il ne retient pas un gémissement quand les griffures sur son flanc se rappellent à lui et finit par être debout. Il essaie de rester en équilibre et une fois stable, avance doucement vers son frère.

Dean ne tente pas de l'aider parce que Sam ne voudrait pas de son aide. Après tout, si il avait appris à marcher, ce n'était pas pour que son frère l'aide mais pour lui permettre de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Une fois la porte de la salle de bain passée, il s'appuie sur le lavabo avant de perdre son équilibre, histoire de ne pas tomber. Il avait fini par comprendre que tomber ça faisait mal.

-aller mon grand, à la douche toi aussi. Dit Dean en aidant son frère à enlever ses vêtements.

Une fois nu, il l'aide à aller dans la douche. Comme le sol est humide, Sam avance très doucement en regardant bien là où il met les pieds sur le carrelage mouillé. Il n'y a pas d'inhibition entre eux, après tout, Dean s'occupe de son frère depuis qu'il est tout bébé, il lui a changé ses couches jusqu'à très tard et le lave tous les jours alors, même si son petit frère a 16 ans, Dean ne cessera jamais de le voir comme un bébé … son bébé frère.

Une fois dans le bac de douche, il fait asseoir Sam par terre pour lui éviter de tomber avec l'eau sur le sol. Il met la douche en route et lui donne sa ceinture. En effet, quand il prend sa douche, Sam aime bien joué avec la ceinture de son frère pendant que ce dernier s'occupe de le shampouiner et de le laver. Avant, Sam jouait avec des petits jouets mais depuis qu'il a soudainement grandi, il a arrêté de prendre des trucs inutiles pour éviter d'embêter son frère et de charger la voiture alors il s'amusait avec ce qu'il trouvait sous la main et à chaque fois, c'est la ceinture de Dean qui y passait. La première fois, Dean n'avait pas compris et avait crié sur son frère de l'avoir mouillé, Sam n'avait pas cessé de pleurer en tirant sur sa ceinture jusqu'à ce que Dean ne la retire, excédé, et qu'il ne voit Sam la prendre tout contre lui en arrêtant de pleurer et de s'amuser avec. Ce soir-là, il s'était excusé mille fois auprès de son petit frère pendant qu'il le lavait et l'avait laissé jouer avec. Sam lui avait rendu à la fin avec un grand sourire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

-et voilà, t'es tout beau maintenant hein Sammy ?

-oui D'e.

En effet, même si son vocabulaire s'était élargi, Sam n'a jamais cessé de l'appeler comme ça. Il ne l'appelle « Dean » que quand il a très peur pour son frère ou quand ils sont dans la rue après que Dean lui ait expliqué, avec beaucoup de patience, qu'il ne fallait pas l'appeler comme ça en public.

Une fois sorti de la douche, Dean s'occupe de lui ressuyer les cheveux pendant que son petit-frère s'occupe de son corps. Dean essaie de lui donner le maximum de tâches possible sans lui en donner de trop non plus. Une fois sec, Dean fait asseoir Sam par terre sur la serviette pour aller lui chercher des vêtements.

-je reviens, tu ne bouges pas d'accord ?

-oui D'e.

En effet, une fois, il avait oublié un t-shirt et était retourné dans la chambre en laissant Sam debout. Il avait dû revenir en courant quand il avait entendu un bruit sourd et des objets qui tombent pour voir son frère qui venait de glisser et était tombé par terre en tentant de se retenir au lavabo. Depuis, il le laissait assis sur une serviette comme ça, il était sûr d'être tranquille pour aller chercher les vêtements.

Quand il revient, Sam n'a pas bougé et joue avec la serviette qu'il s'amuse à lancer en l'air pour tenter de la rattraper ensuite. « Il tente d'améliorer ses réflexes » avait dit le médecin, mais Sam n'arrivait jamais à rattraper la serviette, ses mouvements ne parvenant pas à se coordonner avec les ordres brouillons de son cerveau mais, pour son grand-frère, c'était l'effort qui comptait. Après tout, il se débrouillait pour eux deux et Sam n'était pas nul en chasse donc ils se débrouillaient tous les deux plutôt bien.

Il l'habille aussi rapidement que possible après lui avoir posé un nouveau pansement sur les griffures du Wendigo, et le coiffe. Son frère a les cheveux mi- longs qui lui tombent en haut du cou. Dean avait déjà essayé de les lui couper mais dès que son petit frère avait vu une mèche de ses cheveux tomber à côté de lui, il a pris peur et s'était levé en courant alors que Dean avait toujours les ciseaux en mains. Plus tard, Dean est parvenu à comprendre que son petit-frère avait cru qu'on lui enlevait un « bout de lui » comme Sam l'avait dit et depuis, plus personne n'avait tenté de lui couper les cheveux.

-et voilà, aller hop mon grand, en route sinon on va être en retard. Tu veux manger quoi dans la salle ? Le yaourt à boire comme la dernière fois ?

-oui D'e, le yaourt à boire, comme la dernière fois. Dit Sam tout doucement pendant que Dean lui met son manteau sur le dos car Sam était un vrai frileux.

Une fois près de la porte, après que la chambre fut rangée et les lumières éteintes, Dean tend une main que Sam attrape aussitôt. Ça par-contre, Dean était content que ça ne change pas. « Vous êtes son bouclier contre le monde Dean, en vous prenant la main quand vous êtes dehors, Sam se rassure en sachant qu'il est rattaché à vous et que donc, vous n'êtes pas loin en cas de problème. » Ce médecin en connaissait beaucoup à ce sujet et Dean avait gardé son numéro en cas de problème avec son petit frère. Depuis tout petit, Sam aimait être dans ses bras pour aller dehors même s'ils n'allaient pas loin et Dean se sentait drôlement fier en tant que grand-frère quand son petit frère comptait sur lui pour le protéger.

Une fois sortis, Sam engouffre son nez dans le col de son manteau pour éviter autant que possible le froid. Dean ferme la porte et le guide jusqu'à la voiture où il fait monté son frère côté passager avant d'aller s'asseoir côté conducteur et de mettre le chauffage en route. Il aime bien quand ils sont dans la voiture, pour lui et Sam, c'est leur unique maison et Sam parle plus facilement quand ils sont dedans alors, à chaque fois, Dean en profite pour le faire parler de tout et de rien, juste pour entendre sa voix.

-alors Sammy, tu es content d'aller voir le film ?

-oui D'e. Sam hoche frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas tout en souriant alors qu'il se réchauffe près du chauffage.

-ça parle de quoi déjà ? Fait mine d'oublier Dean.

-vampires … loup aussi … loup-garou … chasse et euh… des gens aussi.

-c'est vrai ? Génial. Rit Dean pour faire sourire son frère avant de décider de jouer un peu avec lui. –et tu veux aller le voir tout seul le film ?

Et là, la réaction tant attendue arrive. Sam le dévisage un moment avant de s'éloigner du chauffage et de venir se blottir contre le flanc de son frère en hochant la tête de droite à gauche en disant « non » sans arrêt pour montrer son désaccord.

-tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas y aller tout seul ?

-D'e …. Se plaint Sam dans la veste de son frère. –pas tout seul… on va pas alors …

-je plaisante Sammy, je plaisante. Sourit Dean en relevant son frère alors que l'Impala est face à un feu rouge. –je viens avec toi, on y va ensemble, hein Sammy ? Tous les deux, ok ?

-à deux … ok … à deux. Répète Sam pour se rassurer avant de se rasseoir sans lâcher la veste de Dean de la main alors que la voiture reprend sa route vers le cinéma.

Dean devrait se dire que c'est méchant ce qu'il fait mais, pour lui, s'était un moyen de se rassurer sur le fait que son petit frère avait toujours besoin de lui. Même si le médecin lui avait dit que Sam ne pourrait jamais être indépendant et qu'il devrait à jamais s'occuper de lui, Dean avait peur qu'un jour, Sam ne veuille plus de son aide … même si c'était quelque chose d'improbable.

Ce soir-là, Dean est assis à côté de son frère dans la salle de cinéma, entouré de pleins d'autres gens qui, pour la plupart, étaient déguisés pour halloween. Quand Sam avait vu ça, il avait été surpris et s'était réfugié derrière son frère avant qu'il ne lui explique que ce n'était pas de vrais monstres. Ils étaient ensuite aller à la caisse où Sam, pour faire le grand, avait demandé son yaourt à boire tout seul. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais la serveuse avait rigolé jusqu'à ce que Dean ne fasse la remarque en public qu'il était déplorable de voir des professionnels se moquer de quelqu'un de malade. La serveuse avait rougi d'un coup avant que la directrice ne leur offre les billets ainsi que le yaourt à boire de Sam plus un sceau de pop-corn pour Dean.

Il sourit en repensant à ça et surtout à la tête de la serveuse qui avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais son sourire s'illumine quand Sam se tourne vers lui pour lui montrer l'écran du doigt tout en buvant son yaourt à la paille en silence. Pour lui, ça voulait dire « le film commence Dean, regarde » et Dean obéit.

Pour le plus vieux des Winchester, c'est la meilleure fête d'halloween de toute sa vie.


	7. Chapter 7

**15 avril 2004, Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud.**

-Bobby ! Crie Sam depuis la fenêtre ouverte côté passager alors que l'Impala entre dans le vieux casse-auto de Bobby.

Cela faisait près d'un an que les frères Winchester n'étaient pas venus voir leur oncle. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas chômé. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de faire chasses sur chasses tellement il y en avait plein dans l'État où ils étaient. A croire que tous les démons, fantômes et autres s'étaient donné leur RDV annuel là où ils s'étaient établis.

D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas remis de leur dernière chasse mais c'est pour ça que Dean avait décidé d'arrêter les frais et de revenir chez leur oncle pour panser leurs blessures. Lui n'était pas bien frais mais son petit-frère ne rayonnait pas non plus.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce début de matinée d'avril, un peu avant la fête de Pâques, l'Impala des frères Winchester se garait devant la maison de Bobby Singer. Une fois au point mort, Dean est le premier à descendre. Il va chercher Sam côté passager et le fait sortir à son tour. C'était une règle immuable entre eux, Dean devait toujours sortir le premier, s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, et ensuite venir le chercher pour sortir de la voiture.

-Bobby ! dit joyeusement Sam quand il voit son oncle.

-salut gamin, ça faisait longtemps. Dit leur oncle en répondant à l'étreinte maladroite de Sam qui venait de se jeter sur lui après avoir clopiné.

-suis content de voir Bobby. Dit Sam dans son cou pendant le câlin.

Le vieux chasseur était content de retrouver cette étreinte de la part du plus jeune des Winchester même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, sauf au gamin. Quand ils se séparent, Dean salue Bobby d'une poignée de main avant d'entrer tous les trois à l'intérieur.

-tiens, assieds-toi là Sam pendant que je vais chercher nos affaires. Dit Dean en guidant son frère sur une des chaises de la cuisine. – tu peux lui donner de l'eau s'il te plait Bobby, il n'a pas bu de tout le voyage, me demande pas pourquoi. Dit Dean en se dirigeant ensuite vers l'Impala pour récupérer les sacs.

-pas de problème gamin. Dit Bobby en allant au frigo pour sortir une petite bouteille. Il prend une paille sur le comptoir avant de la mettre dans le goulot. Il était plus facile pour Sam de boire ainsi que directement à la bouteille. – tiens mon grand, t'as les lèvres toutes gercées. Pourquoi t'as pas bu hein ? dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour alors que Dean rentrait les sacs.

-dans la voiture … une bouteille … juste une bouteille … l'ai laissé pour D'e. répond Sam avant de prendre une première gorgée d'eau.

-c'est gentil de ta part gamin mais, vous pouvez boire tous les deux dans une bouteille tu sais, et puis, tu as plus besoin d'eau que ton frère. C'est un dur à cuire alors il sait faire sans, mais pas toi d'accord Sam ?

Le dernier-né Winchester hoche doucement de la tête pour affirmer la suggestion de Bobby sans lâcher la paille avec sa bouche. Dans ce genre de moment, il n'aimait pas trop parler. Dean pose leurs affaires dans un coin et revient dans la cuisine où leur oncle lui offre une bière qu'il accepte généreusement.

La soirée se passe ainsi, Dean et Bobby discute avec quelques interruptions de Sam quand il ne comprenait pas. Mais rapidement, le cadet Winchester montre des signes de fatigue et, pendant que Dean et Bobby discutent de leur dernière chasse sur le perron pour profiter de la douceur de cette soirée de printemps, Sam se lève doucement, finit par trouver son équilibre et marche jusqu'au salon où il se laisse tomber dans le vieux canapé déglingué. Il s'allonge et, pour la première fois, s'endort sans avoir besoin de monsieur Happy et sans que Dean ne lui souhaite bonne nuit.

-tiens, où est ton frère ? demande Bobby alors qu'ils rentrent tous les deux à l'intérieur.

-j'sais pas. Il avance jusqu'au salon où il trouve son frère endormi avec encore son manteau sur lui. –Ben ça alors ?!

-quoi ? dit Bobby en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

-c'est la première fois qu'il s'endort comme ça, sans rien dire ou demander. Il est même pas venu me demander de le mettre en pyjama.

-le pauvre gosse, il devait vraiment être crevé. Vous avez conduit combien de temps pour venir jusqu'ici ?

-ben … euh … quinze heures à peu près. Hésite Dean.

-et vous avez fait des pauses n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Bon sang Dean, tu veux vous tuer dans un accident de voiture ou quoi ? répond Bobby en voyant le manque de réponse de Dean.

-désolé mais on voulait s'éloigner au plus vite de là où on était. Y avait tellement d'activité surnaturelle dans le coin qu'on se reposait plus. J'en avais assez et Sam a des blessures que je ne peux pas soigner. Alors, un matin, après une chasse, j'ai pris nos affaires et on est parti. J'en avais marre. Souffle Dean en se passant une main dans le cou en signe de fatigue.

-ok gamin, j'comprends. Aller viens, on va s'occuper de lui et après, c'est toi qui passe à la casserole … et rêves pas, t'y échappera pas gamin. Check-up complet pour tous les deux, va réveiller ton frère, je vais chercher la trousse de secours. Dit Bobby en partant sans laisser la possibilité à Dean de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le plus vieux des frères Winchester souffle un coup non sans laisser un sourire esquisser son visage face à l'inquiétude que pouvait éprouver leur oncle quand il s'agissait d'eux. Sachant que ce check-up leur était nécessaire à tous les deux, il s'avance vers le canapé face auquel il s'accroupit.

-Sammy …. Sammy. Dit-il doucement en secouant doucement l'épaule de son petit frère.

Etant habitué à être réveillé à n'importe quel moment, son petit frère se réveille aussitôt mais émerge difficilement. Il était grognon aussi, il n'aimait pas quand ses nuits étaient entrecoupées comme ça.

-aller Sammy. Faut te lever mon grand, on va te soigner. Tu as mal ?

Sam réfléchit un certain temps avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. Dean ouvre son manteau et soulève son pull et son t-shirt pour apercevoir la coupure provoqué par une planche à clous dans une maison hantée dans laquelle ils avaient éradiqué un esprit vengeur. Dean l'avait soigné du mieux qu'il savait faire pour lui éviter une infection mais il préférait laisser Bobby regarder pour se sentir plus rassuré. Il caresse doucement la peau intacte au-dessus du ventre de son petit-frère pour l'apaiser.

-c'est rien mon grand. Oncle Bobby va s'en occuper mais il faut que tu te lèves sinon il ne pourra rien faire. Tu viens ?

-à deux ? Demande Sam en posant sa main dans celle de son frère qui le tire doucement pour le relever du fauteuil en souriant.

-oui Sam, à deux. On va se faire soigner ensemble, t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi.

Ils se dirigent ensuite tous les deux vers la salle de bain où Bobby les rejoint avec le nécessaire de soins qu'il pose sur le lavabo.

-aller Sam, toi d'abord, Dean, tu lui enlèves ses vêtements s'il te plait.

-ouaip, aller Sammy, tu m'aides. J'ai mal à mon bras.

-ok D'e.

Dean ouvre le manteau de son petit frère et le lui retire. Sam lève les bras quand Dean lui enlève son pull et son t-shirt en une seule fois pour perdre moins de temps, mettant ainsi au jour de nombreux bandages, coupures et autres bleus en tout genre. Dean lui retire ensuite ses chaussures après que Sam se soit assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et que Bobby ne le tienne par les épaules pour qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre. C'était quelque chose de très difficile pour Sam que de tenir tout seul debout ou assis, son cerveau endommagé lui refusant cette possibilité.

Une fois en simple boxer, Dean l'embrasse sur le front pour le féliciter du coup de main avant de retirer sa propre veste, son pull et son t-shirt.

-il va falloir l'asseoir par terre. Dit Bobby en soulevant Sam en dessous des bras.

Le cadet Winchester n'était pas un poids lourd, loin de là. Comme il ne mange pas comme tous les jeunes adultes de son âge, il était assez maigre mais le médecin avait dit que c'était quelque chose de normal même s'il fallait qu'il mange un peu plus. Sam aimait particulièrement les compotes de pommes et les yaourts liquides, ce qui était bien pour ses os étant donné qu'il était maintenant plus grand que Dean.

Une fois assis sur son manteau, Sam sait qu'il ne doit plus bouger et laisse Bobby le manipuler à sa guise sous la surveillance de Dean dont il cherche la présence toutes les 5 secondes pour se rassurer. Après tout, Dean était celui qui l'avait élevé, même s'il savait que c'était son frère, il le considérait comme sa figure paternelle. Les deux pour lui étaient mélangés.

\- eh ben gamin, tu ne t'es pas loupé. Va falloir soigner tout ça. Souffle Bobby en ébouriffant les cheveux du cadet qui rit doucement. Il aimait bien qu'on joue avec ses cheveux tant qu'on n'essayait pas de les lui couper. –aller, mais ça risque de piquer un peu.

En effet, certaines des blessures du plus jeune des Winchester étaient assez graves étant donné que, quand il se faisait éjecter en vol plané par un fantôme ou un démon, il ne parvenait jamais à se rattraper. Celle sur son ventre était d'ailleurs une de celles-là.

Son oncle y va doucement mais le désinfectant pique et Sam, laissant les larmes coulaient sur son visage, tente d'échapper à la compresse en appelant son frère. Dean se positionne derrière lui pour le maintenir et le rassurer en chuchotant des mots doux dans son oreille. Finalement, Bobby parvient à soigner son ventre et s'occupe maintenant de ses bras.

A la fin, Sam a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et a fini momifié sur le haut du corps et les jambes. Bobby et Dean préférant bien serrer les bandages pour être sûr qu'il ne les enlève pas. Quand Sam s'ennuyait, il s'amusait à enlever ses pansements. Son grand frère l'avait rapidement lavé avec un gant de toilette, histoire de le débarbouiller et le laisse à Bobby le temps d'aller chercher un pyjama dans leurs sacs qu'il monte en même temps, les chambres se trouvant à l'étage, là où il y a la salle de bain.

Quand il finit de le préparer pour la nuit, Sam ne veut pas partir tant que Bobby ne se sera pas occupé de son grand frère. Dean lui remet donc son manteau et l'adosse à la baignoire où il sait qu'il pourra l'avoir dans son champ visuel.

-eh ben mon gars, tu t'es pas loupé non plus. Vous avez décidé de faire cascadeur comme métier ou quoi ? Raille Bobby en appliquant une compresse de désinfectant sur le dos de Dean qui s'est appuyé sur le lavabo en serrant les dents. Il souffle pour tenter de ne pas crier et sent quelque chose taper dans son pied gauche.

Il tourne la tête et regarde son pied, où un autre pied cogne dedans. C'était Sam qui tentait de le rassurer à sa façon. Emmitouflé comme il l'était dans son manteau et étant déjà très fatigué, il n'avait plus la force de se lever pour aller soutenir son frère alors il tapait doucement dans son pied pour lui dire qu'il était là, pour le soutenir. Il sourit et donne un petit coup dans le pied de son petit frère qui lui sourit en retour.

L'air de rien, pendant qu'il communiquait avec Sam, Dean n'avait pas vraiment senti Bobby qui le soigner et qui apposait maintenant le sparadrap.

Finalement, il leur aura fallu en tout, plus de deux heures pour être soigner. Entre les coupures à recoudre et les hématomes à soigner, il y avait sur les deux frères Winchester, bien assez de travail pour toute une équipe médicale. Mais, comme toujours, leur oncle Bobby avait été d'une efficacité redoutable.

-aller maintenant c'est au lit, et pour tous les deux ! Dit Bobby en pointant Dean du doigt alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

-okok, j'me rends. Dit Dean en levant les mains en l'air. –aller Sammy, au dodo mon grand.

Sam somnolait sur le rebord de la baignoire et Dean et Bobby durent s'y mettre à deux pour le soulever, le porter et l'amener jusqu'à son lit. Une fois allongé, Dean lui retire son manteau et le recouvre des couvertures pendant que Bobby part ranger la trousse de soins dans la salle de bain. Sam gémit, bouge, se retourne sur le ventre et agite la main jusqu'à attraper le T-shirt de son grand frère. Subtilement, Dean échange son t-shirt qu'il porte contre celui que Sam utilise pour dormir depuis une dizaine d'année maintenant. Celui qu'il lui avait donné à noël en 1991. Son petit frère presse le tissu contre son torse avant de mordiller un bout entre ses dents. Dean comprends qu'il veut sa suce, normal, il n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente puisqu'ils étaient en voiture. Il attrape son porte clef sur lequel il a attaché la suce de son frère, pour lui, s'était comme une partie de Sam qui restait à jamais avec lui. Il retire la suce de ses clefs, la nettoie dans son t-shirt et la place près de la bouche de Sam qui, sans même ouvrir les yeux, l'attrape et se met à la sucer doucement.

Une fois sur que même un tremblement de terre ne pourrait pas réveiller son cadet, Dean l'embrasse sur le front et s'éloigne pour rejoindre son lit où il se couche. Il reste allongé, éveillé, une main derrière la tête et attend. Quand le bruit de succion de son frère ne se fait plus entendre, il sait qu'il dort profondément maintenant et se permet de dormir à son tour.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa nuit est peuplée de cauchemars concernant son père et son frère.


	8. Chapter 8

**17 avril 2004, Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud. **

-aller Sammy, debout mon grand. Dit doucement Dean en secouant son petit frère par l'épaule.

-mmm … D'e … grogne Sam qui ne veut pas se lever.

La veille, lui et Dean s'étaient levés très tard dans la journée suite à leur précédente nuit blanche dans l'Impala. Sam était de bonne humeur d'avoir pu dormir mais reprendre un rythme de sommeil normal était assez difficile pour lui. Il avait dû aller se coucher de bonne heure et attendre un moment avant de s'endormir alors que pour Dean, ça s'était fait tout seul, ronflant légèrement.

Mais, maintenant qu'il dormait, il ne voulait plus se lever. Dean savait que son frère allait être grognon mais, pas le choix, il fallait le lever sinon, il serait capable de dormir toute la journée.

-aller mon grand. Dit-il en tirant la couverture au bout du lit, son frère se contractant sous l'air plus frais de la chambre. –il faut se lever, je suis passé à la boulangerie chercher le petit déjeuner. J'ai pris ce que tu aimes Sam, tu sais… la petite pâtisserie triangulaire … de toutes les couleurs … comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Rah, la boulangère me l'a dit tout à l'heure mais je ne m'en rappelle plus.

-scones D'e … des scones … dit Sam en se relevant doucement sur ses coudes.

Finalement, l'appel universel de la bouffe l'aura fait sortir de son lit. Dean sourit en pensant que son plan avait marché et attrape son frère en-dessous des bras pour l'asseoir au bord du lit le plus doucement possible. Les blessures le faisant grimacer au moindre mouvement.

-aller viens glouton, tout est en bas. Dit-il après lui avoir enfilé ses chaussettes.

Ils descendent les escaliers lentement. Sam étant encore dans le gaz et ayant un équilibre précaire, Dean faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne loupe aucune marche.

Une fois en bas, ils se dirigent vers la cuisine.

-salut gamin, t'es enfin sorti de ton lit ? Rit Bobby alors qu'il étreint Sam dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour, et que le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-b'jour Bobby.

-aller mon grand, à table. Dit avidement Dean en installant Sam à table avec l'aide de Bobby.

Il met une assiette devant lui avant de piocher dans la sienne alors que Bobby finit sa tasse de café en souriant face à l'appétit dévorant de Dean qui englouti ses parts de tarte une par une, sans faire de pause. Sam quant à lui, souffle sur son bol de chocolat chaud avant d'en boire une lampée. Il attrape ensuite un des scones dans son assiette et le grignote doucement. Lui n'avait pas le même appétit que son grand-frère d'où le fait qu'il avait le corps saillant contrairement à tous les jeunes hommes de son âge.

Après une moitié de son scone, Sam boit un peu de son bol et s'arrête. Etant mal réveillé et ayant mal partout, il n'avait plus faim. Il se laisse tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise alors que Dean engloutit son café à une vitesse ahurissante.

Voyant que son petit-frère ne mangerait plus, Dean digère un peu avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Il lui enlève son pyjama et son boxer avant de le débarbouiller un peu, ses blessures ne lui permettant pas de prendre une douche. Une fois relativement propre en haut et en bas, Dean lui enfile de nouveaux sous-vêtements ainsi que des vêtements propres avant de le ramener dans la chambre pour aller se changer à son tour.

Plus tard, une fois l'après-midi entamée et Sam assis par terre dans le salon devant la télévision, Bobby reçoit un coup de fil à son bureau, il s'agit d'un de ses amis chasseurs qui l'informe que le père Winchester s'approche et qu'il le suit depuis qu'il l'a croisé.

-continues de le suivre et de le surveiller d'accord, je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ton aide si il se pointe ici. Les gosses ne sont pas en état de se défendre correctement. J'appelle Murphy.

Plus tard, dans la journée, après avoir contacté le pasteur qui a promis d'arriver le plus vite possible soit en soirée, Bobby sait qu'il doit au moins en parler à Dean. Il ne peut pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il attend que Sam ait fini de manger et qu'il soit de nouveau devant la télévision pour apostropher le plus vieux des frères dans la cuisine. Ils vont tous les deux sur le perron pour discuter.

-écoute Dean, j'ai eu l'information en début d'après-midi mais sache que j'ai déjà pris toutes mes précautions.

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bobby, tu commences à me foutre les jetons. Dit Dean en regardant Sam, toujours dans le salon.

-eh bien, d'après Rufus, tu te souviens mon ami chasseur…

-bien sûr que je me souviens de lui, il nous a déjà sauvé la mise à Sam et moi avant de nous héberger pendant tout un mois. Le pauvre avait eu du mal à comprendre pour Sam mais il s'était quand même vite fait à l'idée. Rit doucement Dean. –eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- il était sur un repérage pour sa chasse quand il est tombé sur le pick-up de votre père. Depuis qu'on est parvenu à te donner la garde exclusive de Sam, il l'a très mal prit, tu le sais.

-bien sûr que je le sais, combien de fois est-ce qu'on l'a évité de peu pendant qu'on chassait. A chaque fois que c'était le cas, on revenait chez toi quelques jours histoire de noyer le poisson … et de venir te voir aussi. Rajoute précipitamment Dean avant de faire une bourde.

-bref, il n'était pas content et il n'a pas arrêté de vous chercher toi et Sam. En fait, surtout Sam d'après un enregistrement téléphonique enregistré à une cabine par un de mes amis qui travaille dans les communications.

-mais pourquoi Sam ? Il n'a jamais pu envisager le fait que oui, son fils n'était pas comme les autres sans jamais l'accepter ou aider un tant soit peu à son éducation. Je me suis occupé de Sam depuis que j'ai 4 ans Bobby, jamais il ne s'est occupé de lui, jamais de son plein gré en tout cas. Mais le pire, c'est que jamais Sam n'a vraiment eu conscience de l'abandon qu'il lui donnait, il l'aimait … l'aime toujours malgré tout. Mon père est bien trop chanceux pour mon petit frère, il ne le mérite pas. Mon père ne mérite pas son fils Bobby. Dit tristement Dean, le regard rivé sur Sam toujours dans le salon, ne s'imaginant pas l'opération commando qui se prépare pour l'arrivée de son père alors que son oncle et son frère s'éloignaient un peu plus loin dans la casse.

-eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris quand il parlait avec ce prêtre vaudou au téléphone, il pense que Sam t'as ensorcelé d'une quelconque manière pour t'avoir éloigné de lui. Comme tu le sais, l'incendie de votre maison n'était pas accidentel, le démon qui a fait ça, en avait après vous. Et ton père pense que le démon a fait quelque chose à Sam et c'est pour ça qu'il pense que Sam n'est pas un enfant normal, notamment à cause de son « problème » qu'il trouve bizarre et donc il veut …

-s'en débarrasser. Putain, mais Bobby … mais, j'en reviens pas. Mon père veut tuer son propre fils ?! Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas lui plutôt qui est possédé ? Ou alors, il est devenu complètement fou ! crie Dean, attirant sans le savoir l'attention de Sam sur eux. –mais une chose est sure Bobby, malgré le fait qu'il soit mon père et que malgré tout je l'aime, je ne le laisserais pas approcher Sammy à moins de cent mètre. Il ne touchera pas à un seul cheveu de mon Sammy, jamais ! Papa ne s'en approchera pas !

-papa ?

Dean et Bobby tournent brusquement la tête vers le perron de la maison du vieux chasseur. Sam est appuyé sur la vieille rampe en bois, un simple t-shirt sur le dos alors que l'air se rafraîchit.

-D'e … l'est où papa ? demande Sam en commençant à descendre les trois marches du perron pour aller rejoindre son frère … mais ce qui devait arriver … arriva.

Ayant un équilibre plus que précaire, Sam rate une des marches et s'étale de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux alors que Dean et Bobby accourent vers lui. Le cadet a les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il se relève tout doucement sur ses coudes au moment où son frère aine vient à sa rencontre.

-Sammy, ça va mon grand. Tu t'es pas fait mal ? Bobby aide moi à le ramener à l'intérieur.

Sans même laisser le temps au plus jeune de reprendre ses esprits, deux paires de bras le soulèvent du sol. Son grand frère, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus petit que lui, le prend dans ses bras pour rentrer à l'intérieur alors que Sam pleure pour de bon sans comprendre. Bobby est juste derrière eux et, une fois que Dean pose son petit frère sur le canapé, il s'empresse de soulever son t-shirt pour regarder ses blessures. Celle de son ventre s'est rouverte et saigne de nouveau sur les bandages. Quand son oncle pose sa main dessus, Sam geint et pleure de plus belle.

-les points ont dû sauter, il va falloir les refaire. Je vais chercher la trousse de soins. Dit-il en partant dans la salle de bain.

-ouais ok, je vais le débarrasser des bandages en attendant, hein Sammy ? Mais son frère ne lui répond pas, trop occupé qu'il est à pleurer. –Sammy, eh … ça va aller mon grand, on va te soigner ça.

-papa… murmure doucement Sam en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de Dean alors que ce dernier finit de lui retirer son t-shirt sur les manches, dévoilant ainsi les nombreux bandages qui le momifie. –l'est où papa D'e ? l'est où ? …

-c'est compliqué Sammy mais, promis je te dirais tout après, avant il faut que je te soigne. Alors, on va faire ça d'accord, Bobby et moi on s'occupe de toi et après je t'expliquerais tout d'accord ?

Chuchote Dean en même temps qu'il retire les bandages alors que Bobby redescend de l'étage.

Au même moment, une voiture pénètre dans la vieille casse auto avant de klaxonner. Dean se met immédiatement en mode chasseur et resserre son étreinte sur son frère alors que Bobby va voir à la fenêtre.

-c'est Jim, je vais aller le chercher vite fait, je reviens, continues de lui enlever les bandes. Dit leur oncle avant de sortir.

Sam est fatigué, il est toujours fatigué après avoir pleuré et avec ses nuits chamboulées en plus, ses yeux se ferment presque tout seuls. Son grand-frère l'allonge sur toute la longueur du canapé déglingué et fini de retirer les bandages qu'il pose sur la table basse. Il enlève ensuite les compresses qui recouvraient la blessure à son ventre et dévoile ainsi les sutures dont deux des points ont lâché. Il s'assure qu'il n'y ait pas de casse ailleurs au moment où Jim et Bobby entrent dans la maison.

-eh bien, que s'est-il passé mon petit Sammy pour que tu sois dans un si triste état. Dit le père Jim en venant auprès de Sam alors que Bobby lui passe la trousse de soin. –aller, on va s'en occuper et après au lit, t'es fatigué mon grand.

Le père Jim soigne donc Sam en refaisant ses points. Quand il est de nouveau soigné, Dean s'empresse d'aller lui chercher son pyjama qu'il lui enfile pendant que Bobby et le père Jim vont dans la cuisine. Malgré le fait que Sam ait la mentalité d'un enfant, ils savaient quand disparaître pour lui laisser son intimité. Une fois prêt pour la nuit, Dean le prend dans ses bras, il passe par la cuisine pour Jim qui tenait à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-aller mon grand, fais de beaux rêves, on te dira tout demain. Bonne nuit Sam. Dit Jim en passant doucement sa main sur les cheveux de Sam qui dort à moitié la tête sur l'épaule de Dean, toujours dans les bras de son frère.

-aller gamin va dormir, t'es vraiment crevé. Passe une bonne nuit fiston. Dit Bobby en tapant gentiment dans son dos.

-je reviens dès que je l'ai mis au lit. Il va falloir qu'on parle. Dit sérieusement Dean en remontant un peu son petit frère dans ses bras.

Il quitte la cuisine pour aller dans les escaliers, et une fois au premier étage, il se dirige aussitôt vers leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il dépose délicatement Sam dans son propre lit, ils dormiront ensemble ce soir … comme ils l'ont déjà fait de nombreuses fois auparavant … et cela lui évitera peut-être les cauchemars.

Il remonte la couverture jusqu'à son menton après lui avoir donné sa suce et son vieux t-shirt. Les yeux de son petit frère se ferment tout seuls mais Dean voit bien qu'il lutte contre le sommeil alors il se penche à son oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-dors Sammy … demain je te dirais tout … promis mon grand. Dors maintenant.

Quand il se relève, Sam a fermé les yeux et dort à poing fermé. Dean l'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce en laissant la porte entrouverte. Il redescend dans la cuisine pour aller rejoindre Bobby et Jim, la conversation qui va suivre ne risque pas de lui plaire.


	9. Chapter 9

**18 avril 2004, Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud. **

A cause de ses pleurs de la veille et de ses nombreuses blessures qui le lancent, Sam, le nez plongé dans le t-shirt de son grand-frère dont les bras l'entourent dans une étreinte protectrice, était désormais parfaitement réveillé. Sa nuit avait été très agitée et il sentait qu'il avait dû faire un cauchemar.

Cependant, comme toujours depuis que Dean l'élevait, il ne se levait pas. C'était toujours Dean qui se levait en premier ou alors tous les deux se levaient en même temps. C'est Dean qui lui disait toujours quoi faire pour se préparer. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ce qu'il fallait faire ou du moins dans quel ordre.

Il est grognon ce matin mais pire encore que la veille. Il ne voulait pas se lever mais il savait que son frère ne le laisserait pas au lit toute la journée et surtout, tout seul dans la chambre au premier étage alors qu'il avait des difficultés à descendre les escaliers.

En repensant à ça, Sam touche ses coudes sur lesquels il est tombé parce qu'il a mal mais Dean dort alors il n'ose pas le réveiller … mais il n'aura pas besoin de le faire. Dean était armé d'un détecteur, comme un radar spécial « grand frère », qui lui permettait de savoir quand son frère avait besoin de lui.

-ça va Sammy ? demande-t-il d'une voix endormie alors qu'il resserre par réflexe son étreinte autour de son petit frère pour le rapprocher de lui avant de lui embrasser le front.

-fait mal D'e.

-tu as mal ? Où ça, montres-moi mon grand. Dit Dean en se redressant sur un coude alors que Sam lui montre les siens sur lesquels trônent désormais deux bleus en réponse à la chute d'hier. –ah, c'est pas bien grave, t'en fais pas. Je te mettrais de la pommade tout à l'heure après le petit déjeuner, en attendant, on va se lever, il est l'heure.

Mais la réaction de Sam est immédiate. Il fuit Dean du regard, le rouge lui monte aux joues alors qu'il enfonce sa tête dans le t-shirt de son grand-frère en ramenant ses bras contre son corps. Son grand-frère n'a pas besoin de demander pour comprendre que son frère ne veut pas se lever, il doit être encore plus mécontent que la veille. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'après être tombé, avoir eu une blessure rouverte, avoir beaucoup pleuré, et avoir dû se coucher de force et ne pas avoir eu les réponses à ses questions … il ne fallait pas attendre de lui qu'il se lève comme si de rien n'était. Il souffrait d'un retard mental profond, pas de stupidité confirmée.

Dean souffle pour la forme et se lève avant de prendre Sam dans ses bras. Mais ce dernier ne veut vraiment pas sortir du lit et refuse l'étreinte de son frère pour se recroqueviller en boule sous la couverture qu'il ne veut pas lâcher. Il allait falloir ruser.

-Sammy, le père Jim est en bas. Il veut te voir aujourd'hui, il est arrivé hier très tard. Tu ne veux pas aller lui dire bonjour ? Depuis le temps que tu ne l'as pas vu, je suis sûr qu'il en serait très content. Dit Dean en enlevant la couverture de la main de son petit-frère.

-Jim ? demande Sam en relevant doucement la tête.

-oui. Tu ne veux pas aller le voir ? Demande cette fois-ci Dean en enlevant le lapin en peluche et le vieux t-shirt pour les poser au bout du lit.

Mais Sam n'est pas complètement stupide. Il voit bien le piège que lui tend son frère et se recroqueville une fois de plus en boule tout en hochant la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer son mécontentement. Dean ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire mais il lui reste une possibilité qu'il ne met pas souvent en œuvre mais qui, dans ces rares fois, se révélait extrêmement efficace.

Le grand frère monte sur le lit et se pose à côté de son frère avant que ses mains ne viennent se placer sur ses flancs. Il attend un peu pour être sûr que son frère n'ait pas fait attention et fini par remuer les doigts. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre quand son petit-frère se tord sous ses doigts en riant comme jamais.

-D'eeeeeee….. Le nom s'étant terminé dans les aigus quand une nouvelle chatouille lui fait plus d'effet. –'rrête D'e … dit-il en tentant de sortir de la torture de son ainé.

-seulement si tu te lèves … sinon je continue ! Dit Dean en le chatouillant de plus belle.

Les éclats de rire de Sam en ce début de matinée avait fini par réveiller toute la maison et c'est emmêlés dans les couvertures à se faire chatouiller que le père Jim et Bobby retrouvent les frères Winchester en montant les escaliers.

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demande Jim alors que Dean finit par laisser son petit-frère tranquille, lui laissant la possibilité de reprendre son souffle.

-rien de grave Jim, vous en faites pas. Juste un Sammy grognon qui ne voulait pas se lever. Rit Dean en démêlant son frère des couvertures qu'il jette sans ménagement au bout du lit.

-rien que ça. Eh bien. Dit Jim en s'approchant de Sam maintenant assis au bord du lit alors que Dean lui enfile ses chaussettes. –comment ça va mon grand ? dit-il en caressant les cheveux du benjamin.

-l'est où papa, Jim ? demande le plus jeune avec son regard de chien battu qu'il réussissait à chaque fois à merveille.

Cette question les surprend un peu mais ils savaient tous qu'il allait falloir lui dire la vérité même s'il ne comprendrait pas tout. Jim a le regard triste alors que Dean se relève après avoir fini de mettre ses chaussettes. Bobby, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre préfère ne rien dire, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que chacun d'entre eux auraient pu dire pour soulager le plus jeune de cette question qui avait dû lui trôner dans la tête toute la nuit … d'où sa nuit agitée.

Sam finit par baisser la tête en tendant les bras vers son frère qui se rapproche de lui pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur son ventre tout en serrant son t-shirt dans ses poings.

-je vais aller faire une nouvelle tournée de café et préparer son petit déjeuner. Dit Bobby en quittant la chambre, n'aimant pas l'ambiance qui s'y était installée.

-ouais … merci Bobby. Dit Dean en caressant les cheveux de son petit frère alors que Jim se mettait à sa hauteur.

-eh Sam, si tu te lèves et que tu te prépares, puis qu'ensuite tu prends ton petit déjeuner, on s'installera dans le salon et là, Dean et moi, on te dira tout ce qui se passe et où est ton papa, d'accord ?

Sam avait relevé la tête au mot « papa » avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas doucement pour affirmer la proposition du père Jim. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de se relever.

-je vais lui prendre des vêtements propres, tu devrais l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

-ouais, merci Jim. Dit Dean en soulevant son frère qu'il prend dans ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau. –aller Sammy, on va te laver vite fait et après, on va aller manger … j'ai faim. Et promis, après, on te dira tout d'accord ? Mais pour ça, il faut que tu m'aides.

Il tire sur le t-shirt et son petit-frère lève les bras pour qu'il puisse le lui enlever. Il lui enlève ensuite son pantalon de pyjama et son boxer. Il le nettoie doucement avec un gant de toilette et lui met une serviette autour de la taille au moment où Jim frappe à la porte et entre après en avoir eu l'autorisation. Il donne les vêtements à Dean en lui disant que le petit déjeuner est prêt avant de sortir pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Une fois prêt et habillé des pieds à la tête avec un énorme pull à cause de la fraîcheur de cette journée de printemps, Sam reste dans la chambre pour laisser le temps à son frère de se préparer à son tour. Quand ils descendent en bas, l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui attend sur la table de la cuisine attire l'estomac de Dean qui gronde de toutes ses forces, faisant doucement sourire Sam qui s'installe à table lui aussi.

…..

Maintenant que la matinée est bien avancée et que tout le monde est debout, petit déjeuné dans le ventre, Sam, Dean et Jim sont installés sur le canapé du salon … c'était l'heure de la grande discussion.

Sam était assis au bout du canapé, en train de triturer monsieur Happy, les jambes ramenées contre lui. Dean était assis juste à côté de lui et gardait un bras autour de ses épaules. Jim était lui, assis dans le fauteuil juste en face, il avait accepté d'expliquer toute la situation à Sam à la demande de Dean. Ce dernier assurant qu'il allait devoir contenir Sam selon les émotions qui allaient le traverser, mais surtout parce qu'il était sûr de s'emmêler les pinceaux.

-bien alors Sam, ce que je vais t'expliquer est très important. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement d'accord ?

-oui Jim. Dit Sam en reprenant le mâchouillement de Monsieur Happy.

-bien, alors voilà ce qu'il se passe. Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches que toutes les personnes qui sont ici sont là pour t'aider Sam. Nous t'aimons tous et nous allons tous t'aider. Tu comprends ?

-oui Jim, comprends.

-bien. Alors, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Tu te souviens que ton papa t'a déjà frappé quand tu étais plus jeune ? Eh bien, il n'aurait jamais dû. Tu ne pouvais pas te défendre, tu ne le peux toujours pas mais pas parce que tu es faible, tu sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas te défendre ?

-ma tête … quelque chose à ma tête … dit Sam en frappant du plat de la main sa tête jusqu'à ce que Dean ne l'arrête.

-oui, c'est ça. Tu as quelque chose à la tête qui fait que tu ne peux pas te défendre. Et ton papa, sachant cela, n'aurait jamais dû lever la main sur toi, tu n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre à ce moment-là. Enfin bref, il y a une dizaine d'année, Dean t'as emmené avec lui ici, chez oncle Bobby parce qu'il en avait assez de voir ton papa te frapper. Tu te souviens que vous êtes resté longtemps ici avant de prendre la route avec ton frère ?

-oui. D'e me laissait avec Bobby. Sourit Sam en se souvenant de quelques bribes de souvenirs.

-en effet. Il te laissait avec Bobby pour aller à l'école. Mais le plus important, c'est que Dean t'as emmené ici pour t'éloigner de ton papa. Je ne sais pas si ton papa s'en rend compte mais jamais il n'a su t'élever comme Dean l'a fait. Est-ce que tu te souviens s'il t'a déjà pris dans ses bras ? S'il t'a déjà fait un câlin ? S'il a déjà souri pour toi ? Sam fait non de la tête en se renfrognant entre les bras de son frère qui resserre son étreinte autour de lui. – c'est ça Sam. Ton papa n'a jamais su, et n'a jamais voulu s'occuper de toi parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu comprendre que ce que tu avais à la tête n'était pas de ta faute mais une simple circonstance de la vie. Il t'a rejeté et a préféré Dean à toi. C'est triste à dire Sam mais, ton papa n'est pas fait pour t'élever ou prendre soin de toi. Alors, comme il fallait absolument que tu ais un tuteur officiel, Bobby a tiré quelques ficelles pour que ton grand-frère devienne celui qui allait t'élever. Tu avais 12 ans à l'époque et depuis, tu n'as jamais revu ton papa. Tu comprends Sam ?

-oui Jim. Papa m'aime pas. Pourquoi ? dit-il alors que des larmes coulent de ses yeux et que Dean le prends dans ses bras tout en restant dans le canapé. –fais quelque chose pas bien moi ?

-non Sammy, tu n'y es absolument pour rien. C'est ton papa qui n'a pas compris que peu importe comment tu es dans la tête, tu restes son fils et qu'il doit t'aimer malgré tout. Dean t'as aimé depuis le premier jour de ta naissance, et c'est ça qui lui a permis de s'occuper de toi. Jamais ton grand-frère ne t'as jugé, mais ton papa n'a malheureusement pas été du même avis. C'est ce qui nous amène à ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Vois-tu, ton papa veut revenir pour venir te chercher et te séparer de Dean. Il te veut du mal Sam mais, tout le monde ici l'en empêchera. Tout ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Sam c'est que ton papa n'est plus dans son état normal. Tu auras beau lui dire que tu l'aimes, lui ne te le dira jamais je le crains. Je sais que tu l'aimes énormément et je suis sûr que quelque part au fond de lui, il t'aime aussi mais, les ténèbres se sont emparés de lui et lui brouille l'esprit. Tu comprends toujours ?

-je pense qu'il faudrait s'arrêter là pour l'instant Jim. Dit Dean alors que Sam vient d'enfouir sa tête dans son t-shirt en pleurant de plus belle.

-malheureusement, il faut profiter du fait qu'il est bien lucide pour tout lui dire Dean. Nous n'aurons plus le temps plus tard. avoue tristement Jim en se penchant près de Sam. –Sam, reste fort mon grand. Tu sais que, même si ton père ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur, Dean restera à jamais la personne qui t'aimes le plus, qui prendra toujours soin de toi, qui t'aidera toujours, et sur qui tu pourras toujours compté ? Tu le sais ça hein ?

-D'e l'est mon frère et mon papa … ais que lui moi … dit Sam entre deux spasmes et au travers de ses larmes.

-c'est ça Sam. Dean est tout ce que tu as, et tout ce dont tu as besoin. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Quand ton papa sera là, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te voit et il ne faudra surtout pas que tu ailles vers lui. N'oublies pas qu'il ne te veut que du mal d'accord ? Dean, Bobby et moi ainsi que d'autres amis allons l'empêcher de te faire du mal mais nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide. Il faudra que tu obéisses correctement à ton frère quoi qu'il te dise d'accord ?

-oui Jim … écouter D'e moi … toujours…

-c'est bien Sam. Maintenant ton papa peut venir, on saura le recevoir. Dit Jim dont la peine avait été remplacé par la tristesse de savoir que celui qu'il avait formé à la chasse était devenu une menace pour sa propre famille, la chasse lui étant montée à la tête.

Il finit par les laisser seul et part aider Bobby avec les armes dans la cave. Dean resserre son étreinte alors que Sam et lui sont maintenant allongés dans le canapé, Sam sur lui. Il caresse ses cheveux, cette habitude l'avait toujours calmé.

-je sais que ça va être dur pour toi Sammy mais il faut que tu saches que, j'aime papa comme toi tu l'aimes malgré tout ce qu'il nous a fait. J'aimerais moi aussi repartir avec lui sur les routes mais, je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas de toi. Et moi, sans mon Sammy à moi, je peux pas vivre. T'es mon univers Sam, tu es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que j'aime. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai besoin de toi. C'est pour ça que, malgré tout l'amour que je peux éprouver pour papa et l'envie folle de vouloir retourner avec lui, je ne le laisserais jamais s'approcher de nous. S'il ne veut pas de toi, alors je ne veux pas de lui. Tu comprends Sam ? Moi sans toi, je ne vis pas, j'ai besoin de toi Sam et je ne peux pas faire sans toi. Alors, tant pis pour papa. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi Sammy.

-moi aussi ai besoin de toi D'e … t'aimes aussi moi … veux pas toi loin de moi D'e …

-jamais Sammy, jamais je n'irais loin de toi. Si je dois aller quelque part, se sera avec toi, toujours avec toi. Je te l'ai dit Sammy, sans toi, je ne vis pas. Je t'aime mon Sammy, je t'aime énormément. T'es mon frangin et jamais j'te laisserais tomber petit-frère.

-t'aimes D'e … énorm…énormem…euh…beaucoup aussi D'e.

-oui Sammy, je le sais. Je le sais. Dit Dean en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de son frère.

Un silence plane pendant quelques temps. Un silence qui permet à tous les deux de prendre réellement conscience de la situation actuelle dans laquelle ils se retrouvent plongés.

-t'sais D'e … aime papa moi … mais, si veut pas moi alors veux pas lui … veux toi moi … pas lui.

-merci Sammy. Pareil pour moi, s'il ne veut pas de toi, alors je ne veux pas de lui. C'est tous les deux contre le monde, hein Sammy ?

-oui D'e … tous les deux … contre l'monde…. Dit Sam en se recroquevillant le plus possible pour profiter de la chaleur de son frère qui lui frotte les bras en sentant les frissons sur sa peau blafarde.

Finalement, la matinée passe ainsi pour eux deux. Tous les deux allongés dans le canapé à se dire à quel point ils tiennent à l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Jim et Bobby avaient mis les armes au point et discuter de comment aborder le père Winchester.

-ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne le laisserais pas approcher à moins de cent mètre du gamin. Grogne Bobby alors qu'il pose son fusil de chasse parmi les autres armes.

-ne t'en fais pas Bobby, Rufus le suit toujours et avec lui, tu peux être sûr que John n'approchera pas à moins d'un kilomètre de la maison. Sourit Jim en remontant les escaliers suivit du chasseur.

Quand ils remontent, ils retrouvent les frères Winchester endormi dans le canapé. Bobby remarque que Sam tremble un peu et les recouvre d'une couverture avant d'aller dans la cuisine avec Jim. Laissant ainsi le temps aux ennuis de leur tomber dessus, et pas des moindres.


	10. Chapter 10

**18 avril 2004, Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud … en soirée. **

Un pick-up sombre roulait rapidement sur un chemin de terre complètement cabossé, se prenant des nids de poule en plein dans les amortisseurs et des cailloux qui volètent dans les jantes. Mais le conducteur n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça puisqu'il gardait le regard fixé droit devant lui à travers son pare-brise. Un regard sévère et sombre comme la nuit qui s'est désormais installée depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin pour ne pas se faire repérer, un vieux pick-up assez déglingué roulait d'une manière plus mesurée sur la terre dénivelée. Mais le conducteur avait le regard plus inquiet maintenant qu'il savait que la direction que le premier pick-up confirmait ses craintes, la vieille casse-auto n'était plus très loin devant eux maintenant.

-bon, Rufus vient de me prévenir qu'ils ne sont plus très loin et qu'à la manière dont roule ton père, ils ne devraient vraiment plus tardé. Dit Bobby en rangeant son cellulaire dans la poche de sa veste de chasse.

-ok, bon je vais monter Sam en haut. Dit Dean en quittant la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés en fin de matinée juste avant le repas, Dean avait répété avec Sam ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour se préparer à l'arrivée de leur père. Sam était actuellement dans le salon, c'était la pièce qu'il préférait le plus dans la maison de Bobby à cause de la vieille télévision qu'il pouvait rester des heures durant à regarder.

Quand son grand-frère pénètre dans la pièce avec le regard sombre, Sam sait que c'est le début du signal et se lève du tapis sur lequel il était assis avant que Dean ne vienne l'aider.

Son frère voit bien qu'il est fatigué mais les circonstances ne lui donnent pas le temps de le faire se reposer. Plus tard, quand le père Winchester ne sera plus une menace, là Dean pourra se permettre de laisser son frère tranquille mais pour le moment, c'est plutôt l'état d'urgence.

-l'est là papa ? demande Sam alors que son grand-frère l'aide à monter les escaliers.

-oui mon grand, il arrive mais tu te souviens que je dois te cacher dans la salle de bain pour qu'il ne puisse pas te trouver et surtout pour qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal, tu te souviens Sam ? Dit doucement Dean pendant leur ascension.

-oui D'e, me souviens.

Ils marchent un peu pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau où Dean, après avoir préparé un coin le plus confortable possible plus tôt dans la journée, installe Sam près de la baignoire, sur une couverture où il avait déposé Monsieur Happy et sa suce pour l'occuper. Sam était comme un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, il fallait l'occuper pendant qu'il allait devoir s'absenter et surtout ne pas lui faire ressentir trop de stress. Pour parer le coup, Dean l'avait même changé une heure plus tôt avec des vêtements chauds au cas où ils devraient partir précipitamment, et lui avait mis une couche pour adulte. Quand Sam avait extrêmement peur, il lui arrivait de s'oublier. Quelques fois, même si cela rester assez rare, il mouillait son lit après avoir fait un cauchemar vraiment prenant et rester grognon pour le reste de la journée.

Une fois assis par terre, Dean voit que Sam tremble un peu alors il part lui chercher son manteau qu'il lui enfile aussitôt puis il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-bon Sam, tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'est dit tout à l'heure. Tu restes là et tu ne bouges surtout pas. Quand on sera sûr qu'il n'y a plus de danger, je viendrais te chercher moi-même. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi vient, tu ne dois surtout pas sortir. Oncle Bobby et Jim sont au courant, je dois être le seul à venir te chercher d'accord ?

-oui D'e … partir que avec toi … D'e

-oui c'est bien Sammy, dit Dean en le prenant dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur le front. – maintenant, je vais retourner en bas mais toi tu restes là. Même si tu as peur, tu ne bouges pas d'accord. Je viendrais te chercher le plus vite possible. Je t'aime mon grand.

-t'aimes aussi beaucoup D'e. Dit Sam en faisant, pour la toute première fois, un bisou sur la joue de son frère dont les joues rosissent aussitôt, étonné et surpris.

-merci Sammy, chuchote Dean en étreignant son frère une fois de plus, content du cadeau de son petit frère.

Ils se quittent peu après et Dean referme la porte derrière lui, porte sur laquelle était tracée un pentagramme anti-démon ainsi que d'autres plus petit pour arrêter les esprits et autres forces du mal. Sans même le savoir, Sam était assis sur un pentagramme géant que Bobby avait lui-même tracé sur le sol et même sur la couverture en-dessous. L'intérieur de la pièce avait entièrement été recouvert de symboles en tous genres. John Winchester était un humain mais, si jamais il était possédé comme Dean gardait l'espoir que ce soit le cas au plus profond de lui, il ne pourra pas atteindre Sam malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Quand il redescend en bas, un pick-up sombre passe l'entrée de la vieille casse-auto et Bobby lui jette un fusil chargé que Dean rattrape d'une seule main, le regard dur mais une tristesse permanente dans le fond des yeux, il allait devoir combattre son père, ce n'était pas rien quand même.

Dehors, l'ambiance est pesante. Alors que le père Winchester ferme la portière de son véhicule, Rufus fait son entrée sur le terrain où les vieilles carcasses de voitures font office de populace. Le premier attrape son fusil dans sa cachette secrète en-dessous de la plage arrière extérieur du pick-up avant d'avancer vers la maison de son vieil ami Bobby. Rufus quant à lui, sort précipitamment de son propre véhicule dont il ne referme même pas la portière, trop occupé qu'il est à pointer son collègue chasseur de son arme.

-DEAN ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! MONTRES-TOI !

-laisse-les tranquille Winchester, ces gosses ne sont plus sous ta responsabilité et ce, depuis longtemps. Grogne Rufus, son arme toujours en joug.

-et nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment été de toutes façons, n'est-ce pas papa ! crie Dean en sortant, arme au poing, de la maison de Bobby qui était resté à l'intérieur en compagnie du père Jim pour protéger Sam, toujours assis dans la salle de bain.

-tu es un très bon fils Dean, pourquoi être parti ?! demande John en pointant à son tour son fils de son arme.

Les deux chasseurs, père et fils, se font désormais face. Les canons de leurs fusils également. Derrière eux, Rufus tient toujours en joug le père Winchester. Dans la maison, Bobby et Jim sont près des fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il se passe dehors alors que Sam n'ose pas bouger. Terrifié comme il est, sa suce en bouche qu'il tète ardemment, espérant détourner ses émotions, il n'ose même pas lever la tête vers la petite fenêtre pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de tout le monde. Les cris de son père lui avait fait peur, comme quand il le frappait, avant.

-tu te demandes encore pourquoi est-ce que je suis parti ? Non mais, franchement, tu le fais exprès. Tu es possédé peut-être, pitié dis-moi que c'est ça que je puisse t'exorciser sur le champ et retrouver le père que j'avais avant l'incendie. Sinon, je crains que tu ne comprennes jamais la raison de mon départ.

-je ne suis pas possédé fils. Aucun de ces démons de malheur ne parviendra jamais à prendre possession de moi aussi facilement, pas comme toi mon fils.

-comment ça ? Tu crois que moi je suis possédé ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

-non, tu n'es pas possédé, je le sais. Malgré le temps et la distance, je suis encore capable de voir si tu vas bien ou pas. Mais tu subis l'influence du mal depuis trop longtemps, toi comme Bobby, comme Jim et même comme Rufus. Vous subissez tous son influence et vous êtes tombés du mauvais côté, et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Le silence s'installe après cette déclaration. Le père Winchester secouant la tête de dépit face à l'ignorance qu'il juge flagrante de son fils ainé. Et Dean face à la stupidité de son père et au cheminement qui se fait dans son esprit.

-tu parles de Sam n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que c'est lui qui est possédé et qu'il nous influence depuis qu'il est né…

-je ne le pense pas Dean, je l'affirme ! Depuis que ce démon a détruit notre vie, tout a changé. Tu as changé depuis que je t'ai dit ce qu'il était advenu de ton frère … si c'est bel et bien toujours ton frère qui est dans ce corps. Excuse-moi de ne plus trop y croire ! Ce gosse m'a tout pris, tu es tout ce que j'ai Dean et il t'a pris avec lui !

-C'EST MOI QUI AIS DÉCIDÉ DE PARTIR AVEC LUI ! TU NE TE SOUVIENS DONC PAS DE TOUTES LES FOIS OU TU LE FRAPPAIS SANS MÊME N'AVOIR AUCUNES RAISONS POUR CA !

-ce n'était pas mon fils que je frappais Dean. Mon fils cadet est mort en même temps que ta mère dans cet incendie démoniaque. D'ailleurs, ce démon que je continue de poursuivre nous l'a pris mais jamais tu n'as voulu l'accepter ! Accepter que celui que tu aimes et que tu penses être ton frère n'est rien d'autre qu'un suppôt de ce démon qui grandit insidieusement à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe charnelle de ton frère.

-MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE TOUTES LES CONNERIES QUE TU DIS PAPA !

-ça a été long mais j'ai fini par faire le deuil de mon fils cadet parce que je sais que celui qui est à l'intérieur de cette maison n'est pas lui. Mon deuxième fils est mort et rien ne pourra le ramener … mais je ne tiens pas à te perdre toi non plus. Je t'ai déjà presque perdu mais je suis parvenu à te retrouver malgré tout et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te ramener sur le droit chemin, te faire revenir à moi et en même temps, tuer ce suppôt qui se prétend ton frère et qui t'induis dans la tromperie. Dit son père en tirant une petite manette d'une des portes extérieures de sa veste.

-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande Dean dont l'inquiétude le gagne de plus en plus, sentant qu'il ne tenait plus le contrôle de la situation.

Mais, sans même se donner la peine de lui donner une réponse, John Winchester appui sur le petit bouton rouge et, immédiatement après, la voiture de Rufus explose dans un raffut assourdissant, projetant son propriétaire à plusieurs mètres de là, inconscient et blessé.

Dean hurle son nom alors qu'il tire avec son fusil mais, il ne parvient pas à toucher son père qui lui tire une fléchette anesthésiante dans la jambe. L'effet est immédiat et quand l'engourdissement le prend complètement, l'aîné des frère Winchester ne peut rien faire d'autre que s'écrouler par terre en pensant une dernière fois à son frère qui devrait maintenant compter sur Bobby et Jim pour le protéger mais aussi à son père qui était devenu complètement cinglé, avant que le noir ne le plonge dans les abîmes profond du sommeil forcé dont il fait office.

Quand Bobby et Jim voient ça, ils comprennent que la situation de John est irréversible. Il est persuadé qu'il doit tuer Sam pour retrouver Dean. Après un regard échangé, chacun d'entre eux prend sa position. Bobby se poste dans la cuisine près de la fenêtre pour empêcher John d'entrer et Jim reste en bas des marches pour l'empêcher, dans le cas contraire, d'atteindre son fils cadet.

Mais c'est sans compter sur John Winchester qui a déjà tout prévu pour avoir ce démon qui a pris le corps de son fils. Il retourne vers son véhicule est y prend des explosifs qu'il dispose autour de la maison. Quand il les fait exploser … le nuage de poussière ne révèle plus qu'une moitié de baraque qui tient encore debout, les corps de deux chasseurs au sol, sans la possibilité de savoir s'ils sont encore en vie. Mais le patriarche Winchester n'en a que faire, il prend son calibre 45 et se dirige vers la partie sud de la maison qui n'a pas souffert des explosions, là où se trouve certainement ce suppôt de Satan.

De son côté, Sam n'en menait pas large, loin de là. Entendre son frère crier ainsi que son père lui avait fait tellement peur qu'il avait arraché sa suce de son support en plastique et attraper Monsieur Happy qu'il tordait de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues … mais quand les premiers coups de feu avaient retentit ainsi que les explosions, il n'avait pu retenir plusieurs sursauts d'affilés et s'était oublié dans la couche que son frère lui avait mis. Il était actuellement mort de peur et son cœur manque un battement quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur quelqu'un d'autre que Dean.

Dehors, les explosions ont redonné conscience à l'aîné des frères Winchester qui sort doucement de sa léthargie après la seringue soporifique de son père. Quand son esprit se remet en place, les derniers souvenirs avant le trou noir lui reviennent en pleine face. Malgré tous ses membres engourdis, il sort comme il le peut du véhicule dans lequel son père l'a mis plus tôt, dans son pick-up. Une fois dehors, il entend un cri familier en provenance de l'intérieur de la maison … ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste … et qui venait de son frère. Son bébé-frère était en danger et ça, Dean Winchester ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il attrape des armes dans le coffre de l'Impala toujours garée dehors et marche le plus vite possible malgré son engourdissement général, vers la maison, vers son frère.

-alors comme ça tu as peur ? Mais est-ce que tu as mal, hein, dis-moi tu as mal suppôt de démon ! Crache John Winchester en donnant un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes de celui qu'il ne pense plus être son fils.

-'rrête papa … D'e … pleure Sam face contre le carrelage de la salle d'eau, crachant du sang.

-que j'arrête, même pas en rêve démon. Tu as osé prendre le corps de mon fils mort pour assouvir tes desseins. Je savais les démons malsains mais à ce point, jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. Dit-il en brisant cette fois-ci le deuxième bras de son fils qui pousse un hurlement de douleur qui retentit tout autour des ruines de la maison.

Depuis qu'il était dans cette salle de bain, John Winchester n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, faire avouer ce démon qui avait pris le corps de son fils avant de le tuer, et ainsi prouver qu'il avait raison. Et quel meilleur moyen pour faire parler quelqu'un que la torture ?!

Quand Dean arrive dans la salle de bain en compagnie de Jim qu'il avait vu bouger dans les décombres, c'est une scène d'horreur qui se déroule sous leur yeux.

John Winchester debout face au corps immobile de Sam dont les bras et les jambes formaient des angles bizarres, du sang s'écoulant autour et en-dessous du corps alors que les yeux voilés de son petit-frère dont le visage est recouvert de sang se posent sur lui dans une supplique muette que Dean n'a même pas besoin d'entendre pour comprendre. « À l'aide Dean »

La rage s'emparant de lui, Dean pointe son revolver vers la poitrine de son père qui se retourne au même moment. Quand son regard tombe sur le canon de l'arme, son visage se décompose au moment même où la balle tout juste tirée vient se loger dans son cœur. Durant un dixième de secondes, le père Winchester reste debout immobile alors que son regard se vide de toute vie et que son corps ne retombe sur le sol, inerte, mort.


	11. Chapter 11

**20 avril 2004, Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud.**

-alors docteur, vous pensez qu'il en a encore pour combien de temps à rester dans cette chambre ?

-et bien, pour tout vous dire Monsieur Winchester, je suis étonnée que malgré toutes les blessures qu'il a subit, il ne soit pas tombé dans le coma, surtout avec son problème cérébral. Je vous jure que je suis vraiment impressionnée, il est fort votre frère et c'est très bien.

-ça je le sais, c'est mon petit-frère après tout. Rit Dean avant de reprendre son sérieux. –alors ?

-et bien, étant donné que ses blessures ne concernent aucun organe vital et que seuls des os sont brisés, je pense pouvoir affirmer que d'ici quatre jours, vous pourrez emmener votre petit-frère loin d'ici et vous occupez de lui. Je suppose que de savoir si vous voulez une aide médicale, la réponse sera négative ?

-en effet. Je resterais toujours le seul à m'occuper de lui. De toute façon, il n'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'autre le fait, nous avons déjà essayé. Et sinon, comment va Rufus ? Toujours aussi râleur Docteur ?

-roh ! Ne m'en parlez pas jeune homme. C'est bien parce que je connais Bobby que j'ai accepté de m'occuper de tout le monde, sauf vous et votre frère dont je trouvais la situation vraiment nécessaire mais lui … lui, dès qu'il peut sortir, je m'en débarrasse et je laisse Bobby se débrouiller avec. Il est absolument insupportable. Râle la doctoresse en s'éloignant de la chambre de Sam après avoir mis à jour sa fiche médicale.

Dean sourit en repensant à Rufus que l'explosion de son camion avait envoyé dans les airs. Heureusement pour lui, il ne finissait qu'avec une jambe dans le plâtre et quelques côtes en piteux états. Bobby n'avait pas trop eu de mal malgré la force du souffle qui l'avait projeté dans les décombres, il s'en tirait avec quelques ecchymoses mais rien de grave, tout comme Jim. L'explosion ne les avait pas touché de plein fouet donc ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

Lui était le seul à s'en être sorti sans rien, physiquement parlant du moins. Dans sa tête, la scène n'arrêtait pas de se rejouer, lui appuyant sur la gâchette et le corps de son père tombant au sol, inerte. Malgré le fait qu'il avait tué son propre père, Dean ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir.

Surtout pas depuis qu'il avait vu le corps en sang de son frère inerte, à moitié conscient et le suppliant du regard de l'aider alors qu'il crachait du sang.

Dean tourne la tête vers le lit où dort son petit-frère, bien emmitouflé sous les couvertures de la clinique. Heureusement que Bobby connaissait cette femme qui possédait sa propre clinique. Elle avait pu soigner tout le monde sans jamais inscrire leur nom quelque part pour ne pas se faire traquer par les autorités. Elle connaissait bien le monde des chasseurs puisqu'elle en avait fait partie, « il y a longtemps jeune homme, je ne serais plus bonne à rien maintenant » avait-elle dit. C'était vrai, elle n'aurait peut-être plus aucune chance sur une chasse, mais pour sauver des vies, elle devait continuer parce que pour ça, elle était vraiment douée et il ne la remercierait jamais assez d'avoir soigné son petit-frère.

Il avait été le plus touché par la folie de John Winchester, et tous avaient été heureux d'apprendre que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, le patriarche s'en étant tenu à la torture pour tenter de lui faire dire quelque chose qui ne serait jamais sorti de la bouche de son frère et pour cause, tout était faux. Une triste invention du père Winchester face à la perte de ses deux enfants.

-alors gamin, comment est-ce qu'il va ? demande Bobby en entrant dans la chambre en silence.

-ça va, le docteur dit qu'il pourra sortir dans quatre jours si tout va bien. Et toi, les travaux de ta maison, ça avance ? Chuchote Dean en serrant la main de celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle.

-ça va, Jim et d'autres chasseurs sont venus en renforts pour m'aider. On a presque terminé. Je te dis pas qu'avec toutes ces paires de bras, la maison sera prête pour son retour. On a déjà refait tout le rez-de-chaussée. Là, on attaque le premier étage. Vivement les assurances pour payer les travaux, je savais bien que souscrire à une vraie assurance habitation me serait utile un jour. Rit-il doucement alors que Sam bouge légèrement dans son sommeil, monsieur Happy tombant par terre.

-ravi de l'apprendre mais tu sais, j'aurais pu venir vous aider. Je ne suis pas blessé moi. Rétorque Dean en ramassant la peluche qu'il remet à côté de son frère sous la couverture avec un petit sourire quand Sam tourne la tête pour la poser sur la peluche.

-même pas en rêve gamin. Sam est dans un piteux état et, à l'heure actuelle, tu es le seul à pouvoir t'occuper de lui. Et puis, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, il faut que tu prennes du recul. Vous avez tous les deux besoins de l'autre alors profite de ces quatre jours pour te reposer, le laisser se reposer, t'occuper de lui et draguer les infirmières ok. Moi, j'y retourne, le boulot n'est pas fini. A bientôt gamin. Dit Bobby en sortant de la chambre après une accolade.


	12. Chapter 12

**25 avril 2004, Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud. **

L'ambulance entre dans la vieille casse-auto dont la maison adjacente avait été refaite à neuf sous les ordres d'un Bobby pressé de retrouver son chez lui.

Quand elle se gare non loin de la porte d'entrée de la cuisine, un homme en sort pour venir accueillir les passagers que les ambulanciers font sortir par l'arrière du véhicule. Le premier, un jeune homme en pleine force de l'âge qui aide les ambulanciers à sortir de la civière le second passager, allongé avec une peluche. Une fois positionné dans le fauteuil roulant, Dean s'occupe de prendre tous les médicaments nécessaires au rétablissement de son petit-frère avant de remercier les ambulanciers qui repartent après qu'il ait signé la décharge. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser entrer dans la maison de leur oncle sous peine d'être pris pour des cinglés.

Quand, cette fois-ci, l'ambulance quitte la propriété de Bobby Singer, Dean a déjà atteint la porte de la cuisine où ce dernier les attend.

-content de vous revoir les garçons. Dit Bobby en serrant la main de Dean avant de caresser les cheveux d'un Sam complètement groggy. –dis-moi, ils lui ont donné la pharmacie ou quoi ?

-non mais, comme les os de son bassin sont cassés, ils ont dû lui donner quelque chose pour ne pas ressentir la douleur le temps que je le monte dans sa chambre. dit Dean en se dirigeant vers le premier étage. –sympa la nouvelle maison, elle ressemble vachement à l'ancienne dis-donc.

-oh ça va hein. Je l'aimais bien comme elle était avant, alors je vois pas pourquoi j'allais y changer quoi que ce soit.

-t'as bien raison Bobby, nous aussi on l'aime bien la maison de notre oncle, hein Sammy ?

Grognon, Bobby retourne dans la cuisine après s'être assuré que Dean n'aurait pas besoin d'aide pour monter Sam.

Une fois son petit frère dans ses bras, Dean n'a aucun mal à monter la dizaine de marches qui le sépare de la chambre où lui et son frère vont séjourner pendant un long … très long moment.

L'état de son petit frère ne leur permettait pas de reprendre la route. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour guérir, pour sa rééducation et pour se remettre à vivre tout simplement … mais pour palier au dernier problème, Dean avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'acheter une grosse pile de DVDs pour son petit-frère qui adorait regarder la télévision.

Il dépose délicatement son petit frère dans le lit deux personnes que Bobby avait tenu à mettre pour lui, « il pourra mieux dormir dans un grand lit » qu'il avait dit … mais Dean se doutait bien que c'était surtout pour qu'ils puissent dormir à deux correctement quand Sam ferait de nouveaux cauchemars. Les premiers étaient arrivés quand ils étaient à la clinique, et à chaque fois, son grand-frère était là pour le calmer avant de rameuter tout le personnel de l'hôpital avec ses cris dans lesquels on pouvait voir l'angoisse et la peur.

Il dispose correctement les bras et les jambes de Sam, tous brisés par les bons soins de John Winchester pendant son moment de folie, place le coussin empli de grain de sable sous le bassin fracturé lui aussi et remonte les couvertures en veillant à s'arrêter avant les côtes que leur père avait cassées à coup de pied bien placé. Mais la chance avait été avec eux pour une fois puis qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient perforé les poumons. Une fois sûr et certain qu'il était bien installé, Dean allume le poste de radio pour laisser la musique douce emplir l'espace de la chambre, ça permettait de calmer son frère quand il somnolait.

Une fois terminé, il redescend en bas pour retrouver Bobby attablé à la table de la cuisine en compagnie d'une autre personne.

-salut Jim, content de vous revoir. Pas trop mal ? Demande Dean en désignant le visage du pasteur.

-non absolument pas. Ce ne sont que quelques bleus et contusions, rien de bien grave. Je m'en remettrais va. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-bien, je n'ai pas été blessé comparé à vous alors je vais bien.

-et Sam ?

-il se remet doucement mais ça ne fait qu'à peine une semaine alors, il faudra attendre encore un moment avant de voir les premiers signes de son rétablissement.

-avec toi, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je sais qu'il s'en remettra.

-et sinon, concernant papa… vous vous êtes occupé de lui ? demande Dean en buvant une gorgée de son café tout en s'asseyant.

-oui. Nous nous sommes occupés de lui. Il se trouve au cimetière de Lawrence, à côté de ta mère. Je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur endroit pour lui. Même s'il est devenu différent de celui que tu as connu, je sais que s'il y a bien une personne là-haut qui peut le raisonner, c'est elle. Dit Jim en souriant doucement, parvenant même à arracher un demi-sourire à Dean.

-c'est bien, je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait mieux. Avoue-t-il.

-là n'est pas la question Dean. Tu n'as plus à te soucier de lui désormais, il repose en paix et avec celle qu'il a toujours aimée. Maintenant, ici sur Terre, il est temps pour toi et ton frère de reprendre un semblant de vie. Tu as toutes les cartes en mains maintenant pour décider de quoi tu vas faire votre avenir à toi et à Sam. On sera toujours là pour vous aider, ne l'oublies pas mais, nous ne sommes pas toi. Toutes les décisions que tu prendras seront celles qui vous guideront tous les deux.

-je le sais Jim, je le sais. Mais pour le moment, la seule décision que je peux prendre c'est de rester ici le temps qu'il faudra pour permettre à mon petit-frère de redevenir celui qu'il était avant pour construire la suite de notre vie après. Dit Dean alors qu'une plainte en provenance du premier étage monopolise désormais toute son attention.


	13. Chapter 13

**2 mai 2004, Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud. **

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que les frères Winchester vivaient chez Bobby, Dean ne cessant de répliquer que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Une fois, Bobby l'avait surpris en train de chercher une maison à louer pas loin sur Internet, il avait crié tellement fort comme quoi Dean était idiot qu'il avait réveillé Sam en pleurs. « Si jamais tu quittes cette maison pour cette ruine que tu appelles appartement Dean, je viendrais moi-même te rechercher avec deux ou trois balles de gros sel bien placées dans le derrière ! » Après une telle preuve d'amour, Dean n'avait plus jamais essayé de partir de chez Bobby tant que Sam ne s'était pas remis même s'il détestait l'idée de l'embêter sans cesse. « Mais arrête tes conneries Dean, vous ne me gênez pas. Imagine que je n'ai jamais eu de famille avec ma défunte épouse. Quand vous êtes ici, c'est comme si vous étiez mes enfants qui reviennent à la maison après une longue période. Alors ferme-là un peu et va ranger les courses ! » Dean n'a plus jamais rien dit … mais n'en pensait toujours pas moins.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour Dean comme pour Bobby, c'était un jour spécial. L'anniversaire de Sam ! Son petit-frère avait 20 ans mais surtout, c'est la première fois que Dean pouvait dignement fêter son anniversaire. Depuis sa naissance, il n'avait jamais pu en fêter aucun. Déjà qu'avec son père, ses propres anniversaires étaient plutôt vite fait bien faits, mais jamais rien n'avait été fait pour son petit-frère, son père ne jugeant pas cela important. Et puis, quand ils n'étaient que deux, il était trop occupé à fuir son père pour penser à autre chose, il s'était même oublier en chemin.

Alors Dean avait décidé de faire quelque chose de simple mais de bien, Sam n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de monde dans une pièce, alors il avait simplement demandé à Jim de venir et à Rufus aussi, que le pasteur passerait prendre en passant. Il râlait encore pour sa jambe dans le plâtre et sa voiture à la casse … de chez Bobby justement.

Il était actuellement dans un centre commercial non loin de là pour acheter ce qu'il fallait pour faire plaisir à son petit-frère. Il avait pris des choses avec lesquelles Sam pourrait se distraire pendant qu'ils parleraient tous, comme des guirlandes qui reflétaient la lumière qu'il aimerait regarder briller ou alors souffler dessus pour les faire bouger. Il avait un caddie déjà rempli à moitié, il en profitait pour faire les courses de la maison … tant qu'à faire.

Il arrive devant les gâteaux mais ne sait pas quoi choisir, son frère n'en avait jamais mangé, ça allait être du nouveau pour lui et Dean ne voulait pas rater cette occasion de le voir sourire pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un gâteau. Il décide donc de ne pas se compliquer l'existence avec des recettes de gâteaux impossible à comprendre, il prend un simple fondant au chocolat, son frère aimait bien le chocolat alors pourquoi prendre autre chose.

Quand il revient dans la casse, Bobby l'aide pour décharger.

-mais dis-moi, t'as pris le magasin ou quoi ? Dit-il en voyant les guirlandes.

-nan pourquoi ? J'ai juste pris le minimum. Il n'a jamais fêter son anniversaire Bobby, papa ne voulait jamais le faire, déjà que les miens il y passait vite fait, et je n'ai jamais pensé à lui fêter quand on était juste tous les deux, entre papa à fuir, les chasses et Sam lui-même, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête à chaque fois et …

-arrête de te faire des remontrances, gamin. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu vis pour deux, tu chasses pour deux, tu réfléchis pour deux … excuses ton cerveau de ne pas penser à tout quand il le faudrait. Le gamin ne sait pas ce que c'est justement un anniversaire, alors, profite de celui-ci pour lui en faire un mémorable au lieu de te morfondre. Dit Bobby en finissant de ranger les courses, plaçant le gâteau dans le réfrigérateur.

-ouaip, t'as raison Bobby. Je vais aller voir comment il va, je lui avais promis de venir le voir à mon retour. Dit Dean en sortant de la cuisine après un dernier sourire à son oncle.

Les marches grincent sous ses pas quand le plus vieux des Winchester monte au premier étage. Il pourrait le faire les yeux fermés parce qu'il connaît le chemin par cœur, il l'a tellement emprunté depuis qu'il est ici que même la nuit, il parvenait à ne pas faire de bruit.

Il frappe doucement sur la porte de la chambre où ils ont, lui et son frère, élu domicile pour quelques temps, et entre.

Sam est endormi dans le lit, l'oreiller décalé par rapport à sa tête qui pend vers l'arrière avec le menton relevé vers le haut, pas vraiment la meilleure position pour dormir mais, quand vos bras et vos jambes sont cassés, vous n'essayez même pas de les bouger. La couverture a un peu bougée, elle tombe sur le côté gauche de son petit-frère qui dort à poings fermés, sa respiration lente envahissant la pièce silencieuse …. Silencieuse ?!

Dean regarde la télévision où il avait mis un DVD pour Sam, histoire qu'il ne s'ennuie pas pendant qu'il faisait les courses, Bobby ayant sûrement autre chose à faire que de s'en occuper pendant une heure et demi d'affilée. Les autres chasseurs comptaient toujours sur lui pour les aider après tout. L'écran du moniteur montre de la neige alors que le lecteur DVD clignote, le film était fini et Sam, sachant que Bobby n'avait rien dit là-dessus, avait dû s'endormir soit pendant le film, soit tout de suite après.

Le grand-frère retire le DVD du lecteur pour le remettre à sa place dans son boîtier avant d'éteindre la télévision pour ensuite aller s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Sammy ? dit-il en tapotant doucement sur la peau du ventre visible de son petit-frère.

-mmm…..

-Sammy, c'est moi, Dean. Je suis rentré p'tit-frère. dit-il en caressant maintenant tout le ventre de Sam, son petit frère était très réceptif à cet endroit-là.

-mm… D'e … dit Sam complètement à l'Ouest comme à chaque fois après une sieste et ses médicaments. – r'venu …. D'e …

-oui je suis revenu. Tu veux descendre un peu pour être bien réveiller, tu y seras mieux. Dit-il en retirant les couvertures de sur son petit-frère pour les jeter au bout du lit.

Il caresse rapidement mais tendrement les cheveux de Sam, complètement groggy, avant de le positionner pour mieux le prendre dans ses bras et l'amener dans la salle de bain où il l'étend dans la baignoire sèche, afin de pouvoir s'occuper de lui.

Il le débarrasse de ses vêtements couvert de sueur. A cause de son problème au cerveau, le corps de Sam avait toujours du mal quand il était malade et suait beaucoup pour évacuer les microbes. Sam gémit quand Dean commence à lui enlever son t-shirt, des frissons parcourent sa peau malgré la sueur qui y est restée coller. Dean le jette dans le sac de linge sale sans même avoir besoin de regarder, l'habitude a été prise depuis qu'ils sont tous les deux ici.

Il lui retire ses chaussettes ainsi que son pantalon pour ne finalement le laisser qu'en couche. En effet, depuis le début de son hospitalisation, Dean avait préféré lui mettre des couches dès le premier jour pour éviter tout accident. Le personnel de la clinique n'avait pas vraiment compris, pensant qu'il aurait été capable de demander pour aller aux toilettes mais, tout le personnel n'avait pas été mis au courant du petit problème de son frère, Dean avait donc pris les décisions lui-même.

Maintenant que son petit frère est presque nu, Dean lui retire sa couche pleine d'urine qu'il jette à la poubelle avant de revenir près de lui alors qu'il grelotte un peu, il fait frais dans la salle d'eau. Le grand-frère prend un gant de toilette et entreprend de laver Sam de fond en comble, la sueur laissant une odeur âcre sur sa peau qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Une fois complètement propre, les cheveux y étant passés aussi avec pas mal de difficultés, et donc, au bout d'un bon gros quart d'heure, Sam est prêt à mettre ses vêtements que Dean ramène tout juste de la chambre qu'il a aérée entre temps.

Et enfin, après un passage complet d'une demi-heure dans la salle de bain, Sam est désormais habillé, coiffé et dans les bras de son frère qui le descend au rez-de-chaussée pour le mettre dans son fauteuil roulant au dossier incliné qui se trouve dans le salon de Bobby.

-et voilà, t'es mieux maintenant, hein Sammy ? Demande Dean après avoir mis la couverture sur les jambes de son frère.

-oui D'e … mieux … Répond Sam, beaucoup plus réveillé que tantôt.

-bien, je dois faire quelques petits trucs alors je te laisse la télé allumée, je fais au plus vite. Dit Dean en embrassant le front de son petit frère avant de partir dans la cuisine après avoir effectivement allumé la télévision.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Dean s'assure que son petit-frère est bien en train de regarder la télévision et qu'il n'a pas vue sur la pièce adjacente. Une fois sûr qu'ils pourraient finir ses préparatifs en toute tranquillité, lui et Bobby se remettent au boulot.

…..

-Ah enfin, j'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais y arriver, ma jambe commençait à me faire un mal de chien. Râle l'homme en sortant du Pick-Up avec difficulté.

-oh arrête un peu de râler Rufus. Dit le prêtre en sortant à son tour.

-mais je râle pas, je fais simplement une constatation sur le fait qu'encore un peu et je me transformais en statue à force de rester coincé dans la voiture. Continue de geindre le chasseur en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles.

-et bien au moins tu aurais arrêté d'embêter le monde. Souffle tout bas le père Jim une fois son ami un peu plus loin devant lui.

Ils traversent tous les deux la courte distance qui les séparent de la porte d'entrée de la demeure de leur ami chasseur. Une fois devant, ils frappent et attendent jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme ne vienne leur ouvrir avec le sourire.

-je me disais bien que je reconnaissais ces voix, aller, entrez. Dit Dean en dégageant le passage.

-merci Dean, content de te revoir. Dit Jim en lui serrant la main avant d'entrer pour aller saluer son autre ami chasseur assis à table.

-salut fiston, content de te voir … enfin je le serais plus si cette foutue jambe voulait bien arrêter de m'emm… euh de m'ennuyer à ce point. Râle Rufus en serrant maladroitement la main du chasseur tout en tentant de ne pas lâcher sa béquille.

Dean sourit face à la mauvaise foi de son ami avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tous se retrouvent ainsi dans la cuisine où la plupart des décorations, prêtes à être installées, sont encore posées sur la table.

Jim salue Bobby tout comme Rufus peu après. Tous se lancent dans une conversation sur l'anniversaire pendant que Sam, dans le salon, tente de savoir qui est là.

-alors, comment ça se présente ? demande Jim.

-tout est prêt, y a plus qu'à ! avoue Dean en se frottant les mains. –je suis pressé quand même. Ça va être son premier.

-ne sois pas aussi fébrile sinon il va le sentir, il pourrait croire que quelque chose te tracasse. Dit Jim en prenant place autour de la table, rapidement suivi par Rufus.

Tous se retrouvent donc autour de la table à siroter une bière alors que Sam est finalement revenu sur la télévision après que Dean lui ait assuré que tout allait bien. Ils discutaient tout en préparant les décorations.

-il va falloir sortir Sam le temps de tout installer. Dit Rufus en se massant la jambe.

-Je n'ose pas le trop le bouger, dans son état, il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il ait mal. Dit Dean en regardant le salon sans vraiment le voir.

-ne t'en fais pas Dean, si tu prends le fauteuil pour le sortir histoire de faire une petite balade, il ne pourra rien lui arriver si tu restes près de lui. Dit Jim en souriant doucement.

-mm… Ok, de toute façon, il faut bien faire quelque chose. Allons-y. dit-il en se levant pour se rendre dans le salon.

Il entre dans la pièce alors que Sam regarde toujours la télévision. Il se tourne automatiquement vers lui dès que son frère entre dans la pièce, comme si le radar fonctionnait aussi sur lui.

-hé p'tit frère. dit Dean en s'approchant. –ça te dirait d'aller faire un petit tour dehors. Il fait bon et puis, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sorti. Ça te ferait du bien.

Il parle à son petit frère tout en enlevant les freins du fauteuil qu'il pousse doucement avant de se stopper net. Il se rend compte qu'ils vont devoir passer par la cuisine hors… toutes les décorations s'y trouvent, impossible.

Comprenant son malaise, Bobby s'empresse de tout cacher pendant que Jim détourne l'attention de Sam en lui passant un manteau autour de ses épaules le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Une fois prêt, Bobby revient dans le salon, les pouces en l'air signifiant que tout est bon. Dean se met en marche et passe dans la cuisine, soufflant intérieurement de ne rien voir qui pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de son petit frère, donnant un léger sourire de remerciement à Bobby alors qu'il passe la porte de la cuisine.

Il descend les marches du perron grâce à la planche installé par Bobby pendant la rénovation des travaux, et pousse le fauteuil de son frère plus loin dans la casse, le père Jim les accompagnants. Sam est content de sortir, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qui se préparait dans son dos par l'intermédiaire de Bobby et Rufus qui s'attelaient déjà à l'ouvrage.

-Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? Chuchote Jim à l'oreille de Dean alors que Sam admirait un magnifique coucher de soleil un peu plus au Sud de la casse.

-de quoi est-ce que vous parlez Jim ? Demande Dean en espérant sincèrement que le pasteur ne pensait pas à la même chose que lui.

-tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Dean et ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Ton frère est peut-être un peu diminué au niveau du cerveau mais il n'est pas bête.

-je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez. Continue de pondre Dean, espérant échapper à tout ça.

-ça suffit Dean ! Chuchote plus fortement le père Jim s'attirant ainsi un regard plein de question de Sam qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction. –Sam, je dois parler à ton frère un petit peu. On va s'éloigner un peu plus loin devant d'accord, si jamais tu as un problème, tu nous appelles, ok ? Demande le pasteur en montrant une voiture un peu plus loin devant le fauteuil pour montrer au jeune homme l'endroit où Dean et lui allaient aller pour discuter.

Sam ne dit rien mais approuve de la tête distraitement alors qu'il se tourne de nouveau face au coucher de soleil qui continue, subjugué par ce flot de couleurs douces qui l'apaise.

Profitant de ça, Jim tire Dean par le bras après que ce dernier ait remis les freins. Il l'entraîne plus loin devant, toujours dans le champ de vision de Sam pour ne pas l'affoler.

-maintenant j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de tourner autour du pot Dean. Je suis peut-être prête mais je ne suis pas stupide et avec la partie du monde sombre dans lequel nous vivons, j'ai appris à avoir l'esprit très ouvert même si ça va parfois à l'encontre de mes croyances. Je ne dis pas qu'elles sont parfaites et parfois, je n'hésite pas à parler en phase contraire pour équilibrer les choses… enfin, tout ça pour te dire que j'aimerais que tu me parles Dean, je peux tout entendre et je ne te jugerais pas, tu le sais.

L'insistance du père Jim met mal à l'aise Dean qui s'appuie d'un pied sur l'autre pour clairement montrer sa gêne alors qu'il met ses mains dans ses poches et baisse la tête, incapable de regarder Jim dans les yeux.

-qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise Jim. Il n'y a rien à dire parce que jamais rien ne se fera alors… laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plait.

-Non Dean ! Je ne laisserais pas tomber tant que toute cette histoire continuera de te torturer. Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas ?! Ne te moques pas de moi Dean, même Bobby a rapidement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Il n'a rien découvert au moins ?! S'horrifie Dean en pensant à la réaction que pourrait avoir celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle.

-non, il n'a rien découvert mais il se doute de quelque chose. Et, avant que tu ne te fasses des idées, il n'est pas là pour te juger non plus ! Peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ton frère, tant que vous êtes tous les deux heureux, il n'y a rien qui nous donne envie d'être contre… surtout pas quand on sait tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Dit Jim en regardant Sam plus loin avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le plus vieux des frères. –maintenant Dean, j'aimerais que tu me dises clairement ce qui te tracasse… même si je m'en suis déjà fait une petite idée… j'aimerais juste que tu me parles, que tu lui parles ! Après tout, il est le premier concerné.

-je ne peux pas Jim, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas !

-Si tu le peux Dean, et arrêtes de dire que tu ne le peux pas parce que c'est faux et tu le sais très bien !

-mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?! Je ne peux pas simplement m'approcher de lui et lui dire « tiens Sammy au fait, je suis amoureux de toi et je t'aime plus que je ne le devrais mais j'ose pas te le dire parce que je ne veux pas t'enchaîner à moi même si je sais que jamais on ne pourra se quitter ! »…. Oh merde.

Dean se rend compte qu'il vient de se vendre lui-même. Jim lui sourit doucement alors que le grand frère baisse de nouveau la tête. Le pasteur pose une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien avant de reprendre la parole.

-tu n'as pas besoin de dire tout ça parce qu'il le sait déjà. Sam n'est pas stupide même si on pourrait croire le contraire. N'oublie pas que malgré tout, il est un jeune homme de vingt ans aujourd'hui et qu'il sait ce que sait que d'être adulte, d'avoir des besoins et d'aimer des gens. Mais même toi tu n'as rien remarqué tellement tu te rongeais les sangs.

-de quoi vous parlez ?

-Sam t'aime aussi Dean et ne cherche pas à dire qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il parle ! Dit Jim alors que son interlocuteur ouvrait la bouche. –il n'est pas idiot, il sait ce que c'est d'aimer vraiment. D'ailleurs, Bobby m'a dit qu'il lui avait posé beaucoup de question l'année dernière là-dessus mais tu connais Bobby, il n'est pas très doué avec ça alors quand il n'a plus su quoi dire, il m'appelait souvent en me passant ton frère. Lui et moi avons beaucoup discuter de ça et je peux t'assurer que ton frère est conscient de tout ce que cela implique comme de ne pas le montrer en public, de ne pas te le dire avant que tu ne sois prêt à l'entendre, et d'autres comme ça.

-mais, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?!

-j'essaie simplement de te dire que Sam t'aime aussi Dean. Tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir coupable d'aimer ton frère, c'est pareil pour lui. Mais en discutant avec lui, je suis parvenu à lui retirer cette culpabilité parce que ni lui, ni toi n'avaient de raisons de la portée. Vous avez fait assez pour ce monde pour que votre relation puisse être acceptée, surtout quand on sait tout ce que vous avez vécu. Alors maintenant arrête de continuer à te morfondre, va le voir et dis-lui tout ! Dit Jim en s'éloignant de Dean. –Je vais rentrer aider Bobby et Rufus, j'espère que tout sera arrangé quand vous reviendrez.

Sur ce, le père Jim s'éloigne, laissant Dean seul avec sa conscience. Quand le pasteur passe la porte de la cuisine, le plus vieux des Winchester se retrouve désormais encore plus seul avec ses pensées… maintenant un peu confuses.

-D'e…

-j'arrive Sammy. Dit-il en s'approchant de son frère dont la couverture était tombée suite à un assez gros coup de vent.

-D'e…

-oui Sammy, je te la remets. S'affaire Dean. –au fait Sammy, je viens de parler avec Jim comme tu sais et… enfin comment dire… il m'a parlé de… enfin de…

-Dean.

Comme s'il avait compris de quoi tenter de lui parler son frère, Sam l'avait appelé de manière très sérieuse en prononçant son nom en entier, chose qu'il faisait rarement… et qu'il n'avait jamais fait depuis l'incident avec leur paternel.

Son frère, surpris du ton employé, se redresse pour faire face à son frère, visage à visage, et sans qu'il n'ait jamais pu imaginer ce qui allait suivre… il se retrouve avec les lèvres de son frère sur les siennes.

Surpris, il n'ose plus bouger, craignant de rêver. Mais quand il sent les lèvres de son frère s'éloigner, il se ressaisit et lui attrape la tête par derrière pour rapprocher ses lèvres et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

De son côté, Sam avait eu peur en ne voyant pas son frère réagir. Il avait fait comme le père Jim lui avait dit, de foncer tête baissée pour le coup parce que le pasteur savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais quand la main de Dean arrive derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher, tous ses doutes s'envolent alors que la langue de son frère passe sur ses lèvres, le surprenant alors qu'il ouvre la bouche. N'étant pas très doué, il laisse son frère enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne et reste passif dans le baiser.

Dean était aux anges, il faisait enfin ce qu'il voulait faire depuis tellement longtemps, embrasser son frère. Peu importe la morale de ceux qui n'ont pas vécu ce qu'ils ont vécu, peu importe les lois des hommes qui ne font pas la guerre contre les forces du mal comme eux, et peu importe les autres tout simplement, il est là où il a toujours voulu être.

Finalement, plus par manque d'oxygène que par envie, ils finissent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, restant front contre front pour reprendre leur souffle. Sam se léchait les lèvres, cherchant à garder le goût de son frère plus longtemps alors que Dean avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir un peu… même s'il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était soudainement liquéfier.

Reprenant tous deux leurs souffles, leurs regards se croisent. Des yeux bleus et innocents se plongeant dans les iris émeraudes douces et si grandes face à eux. Les deux frères se regardaient et ne voulaient aucunement détaché leur regard de celui de l'autre.

-je t'aime Dean.

Sam avait dit ça de façon solennelle mais d'un ton emplit d'une telle innocence et d'une telle douceur que son frère ne peut s'empêcher de sourire doucement alors qu'il dépose un baiser léger sur les lèvres si attirantes de son petit frère.

-je t'aime aussi Sammy, je t'aime tellement.

Ses mots étaient doux mais n'importe qui pouvait déceler tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son frère et toute la sincérité qu'il était possible de mettre dans ces quelques mots. Sam l'avait saisi et ses yeux se mouillèrent avant que des larmes ne glissent le long de ses joues.

Dean les rattrape en souriant doucement, chaleureusement, avec ses pouces avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son petit frère.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils retournent près de la maison, Dean qui pousse le fauteuil de son frère ne dit rien alors que ce dernier à sa tête posée près de sa main droite et qu'il ne regardait personne d'autre, ni rien d'autre, juste lui. Au contraire, il en était heureux et satisfait.

Une fois devant la maison, il monte la rampe de bois pour entrer à l'intérieur où tout est calme. La cuisine est éteinte et silencieuse et Dean comprend tout de suite que tous les autres sont prêts. Quand ils parviennent dans le salon, la lumière s'allume soudainement, surprenant un peu Sam alors que Jim, Bobby et Rufus souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire au gamin, gâteau avec bougies allumées en main.

Dean se penche à l'oreille de son petit frère qui sourit de la surprise pour lui souhaiter à son tour un bon anniversaire, déposant un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

…

Finalement, la soirée s'est bien passée. Calmement surtout pour Sam qui n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de bruit. Il avait d'ailleurs été très heureux d'entendre le père Jim jouait du piano. Ce dernier lui avait joué des mélodies religieuses, principalement parce que c'était tout ce qu'il savait jouer, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que Sam croyait aux anges et qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour sa croyance envers les êtres célestes.

Quand est venu le moment de souffler les bougies sur le gâteau, le fait qu'il ne puisse pas tellement bouger avait un peu gêner Sam mais son grand-frère avait tout prévu puisque, une fois sur une grande assiette, il lui avait présenter près de son visage pour qu'il puisse souffler dessus. Les cris de joie qui en avaient résulté de la part des autres l'avait fait sourire alors que son frère lui présentait ensuite une cuillère avec un bout de gâteau dedans.

Ce gâteau était d'ailleurs très bon. Le jeune homme aimait grandement le chocolat et il trouvait que son frère avait fait un très bon choix au magasin. D'ailleurs, il en avait eu plein la bouche, et surtout autour.

Quand Dean l'avait ressuyé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler au moment où il lui avait donné un baiser discret sur le coin de la bouche pour que personne ne les voient, ne les pensant pas encore prêt, et qu'il avait récolté une bonne partie du chocolat sans le savoir jusqu'à ce que ce soit Rufus qui ne lui dise « tu manges aussi proprement que ton frère dis-moi ! ». Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris avant que Jim ne lui tende une cuillère où, sur la partie arrondie, il avait vu le chocolat qu'il s'était empressé de ressuyer, quelque peu gêné mais toujours souriant.

Quand la fête se termine assez tard ou plutôt tôt le lendemain matin –selon les points de vue – Bobby et le père Jim rangent un peu, disant qu'ils feront le reste demain. Rufus est complètement ivre et dort à poings fermés dans le canapé du salon, Rumsfield, le rottweiler de Bobby, à ses pieds.

Dean, quant à lui, est fatigué mais s'occupe avant tout de Sam, de son Sammy qui dort maintenant dans son fauteuil roulant, du chocolat autour de la bouche – encore – après qu'il ait repris une autre part de gâteau. D'ailleurs Dean ne l'avait jamais vu manger autant, il ne sait pas si c'est le gâteau ou si c'est simplement parce qu'ils se sont enfin tout avoués.

-va t'occuper du gamin Dean, à dormir comme ça il va avoir mal. T'en fais pas pour tout ça, on s'en occupera demain. Là tout de suite, c'est tout le monde dodo. Vous deux dans votre chambre, Rufus… et bien lui reste sur le canapé, et Jim dans la chambre d'ami à l'étage. Aller hop !

Et c'est sous le coup de feu de Bobby que tout le monde se prépare pour aller dormir. Le père Jim dépose une couverture sur Rufus avant de monter à l'étage pour aller se coucher. Bobby éteint toutes les lumières d'en bas avant d'aider Dean à monter Sam à l'étage pour l'installer dans leur chambre.

-Aller, bonne nuit les garçons et… pas de bêtises.

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-t'en fait pas gamin. Disons simplement que Jim et moi, on a pas mal causé ce soir. Et non, franchement, ça me dérange pas plus que ça. Bon, je ne te demande pas non plus de lui faire une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme ou de vous cacher dans ma maison pour être seuls mais… si vous êtes bien, alors je suis bien et je suis content pour vous les gosses.

-merci Bobby, franchement merci. Dit Dean en serrant son père d'adoption dans ses bras avant de le laisser aller se coucher.

Quand il referme la porte de la chambre, il installe bien Sam sur le lit, dans une position qu'il espérait confortable pour son petit frère avant d'enlever ses vêtements pour ne se retrouver qu'en boxer et t-shirt, trop fatigué qu'il était pour mettre un vrai pyjama.

Quand il se faufile sous les couvertures, il est heureux de voir que son petit frère tourne la tête dans sa direction en sentant sa présence. Et le petit soupir de soulagement qui s'échappe des lèvres de Sam est sûrement le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il pouvait espérer avoir dans sa vie.

C'est l'esprit calme et soulagé qu'il pose délicatement un bras autour du corps de son frère avant de se coller à lui et de fermer les yeux pour laisser Morphée gagner du terrain.


	14. Chapter 14

**21 juin 2008, Lawrence, Kansas.**

Une Impala noire digne des plus belles vedettes de sa génération entre à la périphérie de la ville. A son bord, deux jeunes hommes.

Le premier, un jeune homme blond à la coupe courte et aux yeux verts resplendissants, est en train de conduire.

A ses côtés, un autre jeune homme, plus jeune encore si l'on en croit ses traits un peu moins marqués, des cheveux châtains mi- longs tombant sur la moitié de sa nuque et des yeux marron-noisette tintée de quelques touches de bleu, est assis côté passager, écoutant avec grand intérêt ce que racontait le chauffeur alors que la merveille de voiture passait le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville de Lawrence.

-Et franchement, je te jure Sammy, quand je suis entré dans la maison en défonçant la porte et que l'esprit allait s'en prendre à elle, tout ce que cette bonne femme a trouvé à me dire c'était de frotter mes pieds sur le tapis sinon j'allais tout salir ! Nan mais j'te jure, tu sauves des vies et voilà comment on te remercie. Ah, cette bonne femme, je m'en souviendrais encore longtemps mais le pire, c'est que toi, elle était fan de toi mon p'tit Sammy, elle était en adoration devant toi, elle te lâchait même plus du regard. Il a fallu un sacré moment pour que je la décolle de toi et qu'on puisse repartir.

-T'es méchant D'e, l'était gentille la dame. Elle a donné des gâteaux aussi.

-Ouais je sais Sammy, d'ailleurs je commence à avoir faim… je crois que je vais me les farcir les gâteaux. J'espère juste que c'est pas des trucs au soja ou spécial régime, je déteste ça !

-Pas besoin régime toi, t'es bien comme ça. Dit Sam en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère pour montrer tout son sérieux. –Et, la dame a dit que les gâteau étaient… euh… ah oui, vanille et fraise… elle a dit aussi que… euh… ça faisait penser à ce que tu aimes, tu sais, les tartes… elle a dit les gâteaux… ils sont comme les tartes dans la bouche !

-Les gâteaux ont le goût de tarte ?!Oh mais dans ce cas, faut qu'on s'arrête, je meurs de faim maintenant… bah ça tombe bien, y a une petite aire de pique-nique juste là, c'est parfait.

Le plus jeune des deux sourit à la remarque. Il connaissait très bien son frère et son amour pour les tartes.

Quand la voiture s'arrête sur le parking non loin d'une table, Dean s'empresse de sortir, inspecte rapidement mais efficacement les environs avant d'aller chercher l'assiette sur la banquette arrière. Il fait ensuite le tour de la voiture pour aider Sam à sortir avant de refermer sa portière.

Depuis l'incident avec leur père il y a quatre ans de ça, Sam gardait pas mal de cicatrices mais surtout, et c'est ce que Dean ne pourra jamais pardonner à son père, il avait eu de graves problèmes de dos à cause de son bassin fracturé. Même si depuis ces deux dernières années, grâce à l'aide précieuse du collègue –médecin spécialisé – de Bobby et celle de son autre collègue qui possédait sa propre clinique, les problèmes de Sam ont pu être palliés, Sam a des fois du mal à se déplacer mais c'est devenu quelque chose d'extrêmement rare. Pour cette année, il n'avait eu très mal qu'une seule fois mais ce que Dean ne pardonnera jamais à son père c'est le fait, au moment des crises de douleur de Sam, de devoir tout lui rappelé quant à l'origine du problème. Quand la douleur était passée, Sam restait prostré dans le lit sans aucune envie d'en bouger, pleurant quand il en avait besoin, cauchemardant quand il dormait et grognon quand Dean parvenait tout de même à lui faire quitter les draps tièdes pour prendre à nouveau la route… sans compter les antidouleurs par injection qu'il devait lui faire, son corps n'acceptait pas les cachets et autres comprimés. Alors Dean devait le piquer à la source du problème, directement dans le dos. Pour être sûr de ne jamais se tromper et faire plus de mal qu'il ne le faut, il a demandé à Catherine Jones, celle qui possède sa clinique, de tatouer le symbole de l'amour en japonais avec un creux blanc au milieu, là où il devait piquer. Pour lui, c'était une preuve de plus qu'il aimait son frère et qu'il voulait lui montrer. Il s'était fait faire le même tatouage, au même endroit pour que Sam ne pose pas de question et pour lui montrer qu'il l'aime vraiment. La première fois qu'il l'a vu, Sam avait souri de toutes ses dents avant de demander à Dean de l'embrasser.

Quand ils s'installent enfin à la table de bois fatiguée par le temps et les intempéries, Dean pose l'assiette contenant les gâteaux pour aider son frère à s'asseoir. Une fois installés, le plus vieux s'empressent de déballer le petit plat pour mettre à jours de supers gâteaux dont l'odeur lui montait rapidement au nez, et le faisait déjà saliver.

Il pioche directement dans l'assiette et engloutit le premier en un temps record sous le regard de Sam qui ne le quitte pas des yeux… jusqu'à ce qu'un petit écureuil ne pointe le bout de son museau.

Aussitôt, le plus jeune des frères prend à son tour un gâteau, en casse un morceau qu'il émiette doucement afin de poser le tout délicatement devant l'animal. L'écureuil n'attend pas et vient se servir alors que Sam mange doucement l'autre morceau du gâteau.

De son côté, Dean observe la scène avec un vrai sourire sur le visage. Il aimait bien quand son frère prenait l'initiative d'interagir avec le monde qui les entourait. Bon, il n'allait pas non plus aller vers les gens pour leur dire bonjour et rester collé à lui dès qu'il sortait mais… au moins, il était devenu plus sociable, et certains chasseurs – des connaissances de Bobby qui avait eu besoin de leur aide – l'aimaient bien le jeunot, comme ils l'appelaient, et pour Dean, c'était amplement suffisant.

Depuis ces quatre dernières années, Sam avait beaucoup changé. Il était devenu plus grand encore et avait enfin arrêté de grandir. Il dépassait son frère d'une tête et lui ne se gênait pas pour le charrier gentiment à ce sujet, mais sans jamais lui en vouloir bien entendu. Ses cheveux avaient, eux-aussi, pas mal poussé, si bien qu'ils étaient arrivés à la moitié de ses épaules mais son petit-frère n'aimait pas. Il lui disait qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas, et pour la première fois, Dean a pu lui couper les cheveux. Il a été très méticuleux et depuis, à condition qu'il garde ses cheveux long jusqu'à la moitié de son cou, Sam le laisse faire parce qu'il a confiance, et pour Dean c'est suffisant.

Il avait même appris à se raser, bon, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça et il avait encore besoin de son frère pour ne pas trop se couper mais maintenant il se débrouillait presque tout seul.

Dean avait eu peur que son frère ne finisse par ne plus avoir besoin de lui mais quand Sam lui demande de l'aider pour aller dans la douche ou pour mettre le dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent ou tout simplement lui coiffer les cheveux ou encore, mettre ses chaussures, alors Dean sait que jamais il n'aura besoin de se séparer de son petit frère… et amant.

Ah oui, la dernière petite chose depuis ces quatre dernières années mais que seules quatre personnes savaient, lui, Sammy bien entendu, Jim et Bobby. Tous les quatre s'étaient entendu pour garder cette info pour eux afin qu'aucun problème ne surviennent pour eux connaissant les idées préhistoriques des gens normaux… et même des chasseurs. Mais Dean s'en contentait puisqu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour satisfaire son petit-frère. Bon, ils n'ont pas encore passé le cap parce que Dean a peur de brusquer son frère et aussi parce qu'il devra tout lui expliquer. Même si le père Jim a expliqué l'essentiel de l'amour avec un homme, il ne lui a pas non plus décrit en détail comment ça aller se passer, et ça, Dean avait peur d'effrayer son petit-frère ou tout simplement de lui faire mal… même s'il savait pertinemment que ça allait lui faire mal la première fois.

Mais pour le moment, il n'est pas pressé, et il n'aime pas son petit frère que pour des histoires de sexe, il l'aime pour ce qu'il est tout simplement.

L'écureuil est parti maintenant et Sam cherche après sous la table alors que l'animal est déjà retourné dans son arbre sans qu'il ne le voit.

-Hey Sammy ?

Aussitôt dit que son petit-frère relève la tête de sous la table pour accorder toute son attention à son grand-frère.

-Oui Dean.

Son prénom dans la bouche de Sam le fait doucement sourire. Jamais son frère n'a oublié ce que Dean lui a calmement appris un soir avant de dormir. La règle qui stipule que Sam ne doit jamais l'appeler par son surnom quand ils sont dehors, et son petit-frère s'y tiens toujours.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on est là ?

-Euh… pour manger les gâteaux ?

-Je me suis mal exprimé. Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes dans cette ville ?

-Euh… non, pas vraiment.

-Nous sommes à Lawrence Sam, tu te souviens de Lawrence ?

-Non Dean. Me souviens pas. C'est chez qui ?

-C'était notre ville avant Sammy. Tu sais, je t'ai déjà raconté, c'est la ville où papa et maman nous ont fait grandir avant que l'incendie ne détruise la maison et maman… tu te souviens, je t'en ai parlé ?

Le visage de son petit-frère se rembrunit rapidement. Il n'avait pas aimé quand Dean lui avait raconté cette histoire sur sa maman qui mourrait dans les flammes, il avait longtemps pleuré après ça mais, grâce à Dean il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars.

Dean lui prend doucement la main entre les deux siennes sur la table.

-Sammy ? Sammy, regarde-moi s'il-te-plait mon grand… Sammy mon cœur, s'il te plait.

Doucement, le plus jeune relève son visage aux yeux rougis qui menacent de laisser déborder l'eau qu'ils contiennent alors qu'il réagit au surnom que son frère lui a donné il y a longtemps maintenant mais qu'il aimait toujours autant.

Dean se lève et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

-Sammy, je sais que cette histoire n'est pas jolie mais c'est la nôtre et il faut l'accepter comme tel. Tu sais que, là où elle est, maman nous regarde tous les deux et je suis sûr qu'elle est fière du beau jeune homme que tu es devenu Sammy. Elle doit être très heureuse de nous savoir ensemble.

-Pour toi aussi maman l'est fière ?

-Oui Sammy, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous deux sans exception. Maman nous a aimé comme il le fallait alors on ne doit jamais douter d'elle, d'accord mon cœur ?

-Oui D'e.

-Bien. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux que je te dise pourquoi on est là ?

Son petit-frère se fond dans ses bras comme à chaque fois que Dean lui raconte quelque chose, que ce soit une histoire inventée sur le coup pour l'endormir ou une chasse qu'il aurait dû faire en solo quand Sam était blessé et qu'un chasseur avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou mais reste très attentif à ce que son grand-frère va lui dire.

Dean resserre doucement son étreinte avant de commencer son récit.

-Comme tu le sais, maman est morte dans les flammes et elle a été enterrée ici, à Lawrence selon le souhait de papa. Elle est au cimetière de la ville et c'est elle que nous allons voir, nous allons nous recueillir pour lui dire combien on l'aime et combien on est heureux maintenant. Mais, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important Sammy. Ça concerne papa.

A ce simple mot, Dean sent son frère se raidir entre ses bras mais laisse passer. Il sait, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a quelques temps de ça, que jamais son petit-frère n'avait oublié ce que leur père lui avait fait, et jamais il ne l'oublierait.

-Sammy, il y a quatre ans, quand tu… enfin quand papa a fait ce qu'il t'a fait… tu sais que je l'ai… enfin tu sais quoi et… et bien, quand tu es revenu de l'hôpital de la gentille madame qui t'a soigné, j'ai eu une discussion avec Bobby et le père Jim, tu te souviens, c'était un peu avant ton anniversaire. Et bien, le père Jim me parlait de ce qu'il était advenu du corps de papa et, comme je lui avais dit que je lui laisser les commandes pour s'occuper de lui, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait enterré à côté de maman.

-Pou'quoi ? Il a été méchant avec moi alors pou'quoi ?

-Et bien vois-tu Sammy, quand papa t'a fait du mal, il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même, la chasse lui était monté à la tête et ce, depuis que tu étais enfant, tu te souviens. Mais quand il s'en est pris à toi, il était perdu pour de bon, la folie s'était emparé de lui.

-Folie ?

-Oui c'est un peu comme toi on va dire mais en plus méchant. Toi tu sais que tu as quelque chose à la tête. Pour papa, il avait quelque chose de très grave à la tête mais lui, ne le savait pas. C'est pourquoi le père Jim a trouvé normal de l'enterrer aux côtés de maman. Malgré tout ce qu'il a bien pu faire dans la vie, papa a toujours dévoué un amour inconditionnel à maman et, je trouve que le père Jim a eu raison. Notre papa aimait vraiment notre maman alors il a pensé qu'une fois là-haut, au paradis, elle pourrait l'aider à faire partir sa folie, à le soigner pour qu'il puisse de nouveau l'aimer et se repentir des actes qu'il a commis. Sammy, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que maintenant papa est avec maman au cimetière et qu'on va aller les voir tous les deux.

Il nous a fait beaucoup de mal, et surtout à toi, mais maintenant qu'il est avec maman, on peut espérer qu'elle lui a remis la tête dans le bon sens et que sa folie est partie. On va aller lui dire bonjour, mais si tu ne veux pas Sammy, je ne te force pas d'accord, si tu ne veux pas dire bonjour à papa alors tu ne le fais pas, ok ?

-ok D'e.

-Bien. Aller, il va falloir se mettre en route, je dois passer au motel prendre une chambre avant sinon on va passer une autre nuit dans la voiture et tu aurais trop mal au dos pour ça alors dodo dans un vrai lit ce soir.

-Oui D'e, dans un lit.

Il sourit doucement malgré tout et pour son grand-frère s'est suffisant. Il l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres avant de l'aider à se lever pour retourner à la voiture, abandonnant par la même occasion les gâteaux sur la table. De toutes façons, aucun des deux n'auraient pu les finir, ils avaient l'estomac trop chamboulé pour ça.

Ils passent rapidement par un motel en bordure de la ville, ni trop près, ni trop loin, histoire de ne pas faire remonter de souvenirs trop douloureux dans la tête du grand-frère.

Quand ils arrivent au cimetière tous les deux, main dans la main, ils se dirigent vers la tombe de leur mère sous la direction de Dean qui guide son petit frère. Une fois devant la plaque de marbre rouge granit, les deux frères s'agenouillent à l'unisson. Dean dégage quelques herbes qui ont poussé sur le dessus de la pierre et nettoie la poussière qui s'est accumulée sur la photo souriante de leur mère.

Ils lui parlent longtemps, enfin Dean surtout parce que Sam ne sait pas quoi dire, il n'a aucun souvenir de sa mère et c'est seulement Dean qui tente, quelques fois, de lui faire partager les siens avec des mots. Il ne dit que quelques petites phrases quand son frère lui dit que lui aussi peu parler à sa mère, qu'elle va l'entendre aussi.

Quand ils se postent devant la tombe de leur père et que Sam voit sa photo sur le marbre noir, il recule et refuse d'aller le voir. Il a tellement peur que Dean le ramène à la voiture. Il n'est pas étonné, il attendait cette réaction. Il fallait donner du temps à son petit-frère, beaucoup de temps pour qu'il puisse un jour, pardonner à son père, sa folie. Une fois en sécurité dans la voiture, Sam laisse couler ses larmes alors que Dean retourne sur la tombe de leur père. Il s'agenouille et lui parle aussi mais moins longtemps qu'à sa mère. Il finit par rapidement nettoyer la pierre tombale avant de retourner auprès de son petit frère qu'il prend dans ses bras une fois de retour dans la voiture en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Fatigué par le voyage et les émotions, Sam se laisse tomber dans un sommeil agité alors que Dean le pose doucement contre la portière de l'Impala avant de démarrer pour s'éloigner.


	15. Chapter 15

**4 juillet 2008, San Francisco, Californie.**

-Et voilà Sammy, bienvenue à San Francisco en Californie. Endroit de rêve pour passer une fête nationale digne de ce nom.

-Oui D'e.

Les deux jeunes hommes, tous les deux souriants, marchent tranquillement dans les rues de la ville bondée en ce jour de fête après avoir décidé de laisser la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel qu'ils ont loué pour l'occasion.

Pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer, c'est Bobby qui leur avait offert le week-end complet dans un hôtel haut de gamme.

C'était la première fois que les deux frères allaient fêter la fête nationale américaine depuis qu'ils étaient venus au monde. Leur père n'avait jamais trouvé utile de leur laissé profiter de l'histoire de leur pays pour s'amuser un peu. Pour la peine, Bobby avait décidé de leur payer l'hôtel tout à fait légalement afin qu'il n'arrive rien aux garçons, c'était le cadeau d'anniversaire de Sam même si c'était en retard. Bobby avait eu un accident pendant une de ses chasses et s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas pu être présent pour fêter l'anniversaire avec les garçons.

Alors, pour se faire pardonner même si Dean et Sam ne lui en voulaient absolument pas, il avait décidé de leur offrir un cadeau spécial, un week-end complet à l'hôtel dans une des villes les plus sympas des États-Unis. Sam avait été content de la nouvelle alors que Dean était déjà aux anges alors qu'il pensait tout haut aux magnifiques demoiselles qu'il pourrait voir là-bas. Pour toutes réponses, il n'avait eu droit qu'à un coup de coude de la part de Sam qui avait décidé de le bouder pour le reste de la journée jusqu'à ce que Dean ne parvienne à le rassurer en lui disant qu'il blaguait et qu'il voulait simplement voir sa réaction « il n'y a que toi pour moi mon cœur, juste toi » et depuis, Sam ne doutait plus de l'amour qu'avait Dean pour lui.

Ils arrivent finalement au cœur de la ville, là où il y a énormément de monde. Dean se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour commencer quand il sent Sam lui tirait sur la manche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sammy ?

-'garde !

Son petit-frère lui montrait du doigt une enseigne toute en couleur. Contrairement à son aîné qui préférait les couleurs sombres parce qu'elles permettaient de cacher les traces de sang, Sam lui adorait les couleurs vives parce qu'en fait, il n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion d'en voir dans sa vie. Et l'enseigne qu'il montrait du doigt était très coloré, en fait, il s'agissait d'un magasin de souvenirs tenu par une propriétaire un peu hippie sur les bords.

Quand ils entrent à l'intérieur, Dean est tout de suite assaillit par les parfums de bougie qui lui sautent au nez. Il grimace mais ne dit rien pour ne pas vexer la propriétaire. Finalement, ils ne restent pas aussi longtemps que Dean l'aurait pensé, Sam se lassant vite des petits objets dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité pour la plupart, et continuent leur visite de la ville.

Ils finissent par se retrouver au Golden Gate Park dans la soirée à manger une glace, tranquillement assis sur un banc alors que les premiers feux d'artifices décollent dans le ciel clair de San Francisco.

Sam sursaute, lâche sa glace qui tombe par terre dans un bruit peu ragoutant avant de venir se coller à Dean, effrayé par les feux dans le ciel. Dans leur jeunesse, Dean avait déjà fait éclater des feux d'artifices dans un petit bois pour faire plaisir à son frère et lui faire découvrir les joies de vie humaine. Mais Dean doutait qu'il s'en rappelle ou alors il ne faisait pas le lien puisque ce n'était pas son frère qui faisait éclater ceux-là.

Dean serre son frère dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

-C'est rien Sammy, c'est des feux comme quand on était jeunes, tu te souviens ? C'est comme si c'était moi, regarde, ils sont très haut dans le ciel, ils peuvent pas te faire de mal d'accord. Regarde-moi toutes ces belles couleurs, tu trouves pas ça joli toi ?

Sam se retourne prudemment dans les bras de son frère pour regarder les fleurs de feu dans le ciel et finit par acquiescer doucement alors qu'il se détend à nouveau entre les bras puissants qui l'encerclent.

Et finalement, la soirée se finit bien. Dean partage sa glace avec son frère étant donné que la sienne a fini par terre. Quand il l'a embrassé à la fin du feu d'artifice, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il a goûté le parfum fraise de la glace parce que son petit-frère en avait plein autour de la bouche. Ils rentrent dans leur chambre après avoir remonté les rues principales de la ville à pied, main dans la main, heureux.

-Y a pas à dire, même si la ville est très belle, je crois que je suis malgré tout très heureux d'être enfin arrivé dans notre chambre. Pour une fois qu'on n'est pas dans un motel bas de gamme…

Sam sourit face au comportement enfantin de son frère alors que tous les deux entrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel après avoir traversé le hall. Quand son grand-frère referme la porte derrière eux, le plus jeune souffle de soulagement de se retrouver dans un endroit couvert et sécuritaire. Dès qu'il voyait le sel sous les fenêtres, il savait qu'il était en sécurité et que son frère n'était jamais loin.

-Bon, la nuit est déjà pas mal avancée, t'es pas trop fatigué Sammy ?

-Non D'e. Pas fatigué.

-C'est parfait alors. T'as faim ?

-Euh… Non D'e.

-Bon ben dans ce cas, que dis-tu d'aller prendre notre douche ?

-Oui D'e. La douche à deux.

-C'est ça Sammy, à deux… aller dépêchons ! dit Dean alors qu'il aide son frère à enlever sa veste ainsi que tous les vêtements du haut pour ne le laisser que torse nu.

Il en profite pour faire de même avant de revenir vers Sam pour lui défaire sa ceinture et lui baisser son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles afin de pouvoir le lui retirer. Quand son petit-frère et lui se retrouvent tous les deux en boxer, il l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Il referme la porte derrière eux avant d'aller régler la température de l'eau pour ne pas tomber sur l'eau froide comme ça lui était déjà arriver… Sam en avait beaucoup rit d'ailleurs, surtout quand son grand-frère était ressortit grelottant en se frottant les bras pour aller se vautrer sous les couvertures du lit, le mouillant au passage.

Quand la température est enfin acceptable, Dean se rapproche de Sam qui était resté devant le lavabo. Il avait un bien meilleur équilibre depuis son « accident » mais garder toujours le réflexe de se tenir quand il était dans une salle de bain. Il l'embrasse doucement dans le cou et la réaction de Sam ne se fait pas attendre, il rejette doucement sa tête en arrière pour donner un accès complet à son frère qui lui dépose des baiser papillons partout où il le peut.

Dean sait qu'il n'aura peut-être pas d'autre occasion et profite de l'inattention de son petit-frère pour sortir une petite plaquette de pilules bleues de sa trousse de toilette. Et oui, son frère allait avoir besoin de ça s'il espérait pouvoir concrétiser leur relation.

En effet, Sam avait, par inadvertance, vu un extrait de film porno sur une des chaînes d'un vieux motel dans lequel ils étaient il y a environ une semaine avant que Dean n'éteigne rapidement la télévision… mais trop tard. Depuis ce léger incident, Sam avait demandé des explications à Dean qui lui avait dit la vérité, que dans un couple, les gens faisaient ce genre de choses pour se montrer à quel point ils s'aiment. Sam n'avait rien demandé de plus, et le lendemain, il avait demandé à Dean s'il voulait le faire.

Pris de court, son grand-frère n'avait pas immédiatement répondu et puis, à force de réfléchir, il avait fini par céder mais pas avant d'avoir dit à Sam que ça pouvait faire mal au début et que, s'il avait peur, ils pourraient arrêter à tout moment. Sam avait été d'accord et ils avaient essayé mais rapidement, alors que lui voyait son excitation montée, il avait remarqué que Sam ne parvenait pas à avoir une érection. Quand ils ont réessayé le lendemain s'était pareil, et pourtant à chaque fois, Sam était pantelant et tout indiquait qu'il était vraiment dedans.

A la fois gêné et curieux, il avait appelé le collègue médecin spécialisé de Bobby pour lui demander des explications et si possible, une solution.

« Je comprends parfaitement Dean, ne vous en faites pas, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait normal que de vouloir se renseigner sur le sujet surtout si votre frère ne comprend pas pourquoi ça ne lui arrive pas. »

En effet, Dean avait du mentir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il y était obligé.

« Je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il ne puisse pas avoir d'érection. Voyez-vous, le cerveau de Sam fonctionne mal et même s'il a fait beaucoup de progrès concernant sa façon de vivre, son corps est resté au même stade, il n'a pas progressé lui. Son cerveau ne lui permettra sans doute jamais d'avoir une érection et, si jamais vous sentez qu'il a vraiment besoin de… enfin vous voyez, il existe quelque chose de très simple pour lui donner satisfaction. »

C'est ce jour-là, après ce coup de fil, que Dean avait su pour le viagra. D'abord prévu pour les hommes qui ne parvenaient naturellement pas à avoir d'érection pendant leurs rapports sexuels, ici, ces petites pilules allaient servir à aider son petit-frère pendant leur nouvel essai. Le médecin lui avait bien expliqué qu'une seule pilule lui suffirait largement pour une nuit, son corps réagira sans doute excessivement mais Dean s'occuperait de son frère jusqu'au bout.

Quand il avait enfin la solution, il avait profité d'un passage rapide dans une ville pour en acheter. Il avait expliqué un problème de santé concernant son oncle au moment de l'achat. La pharmacienne ne lui avait plus rien demandé après ça.

Et maintenant, il allait falloir lui faire prendre ça pour que tous deux puissent enfin aller jusqu'au bout.

-Sammy ? Chuchote Dean au creux de l'oreille de son petit-frère.

-Mmm…

-Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que je trouverais une solution à notre petit problème ?

-Oui.

-Et bien figures-toi que j'ai trouvé mais je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Intrigué Sam se retourne et regarde son frère. Ce dernier tient la plaquette de pilules dans sa main. Il en sort une et la place au creux de la main de son petit-frère avant de remettre le reste de la plaquette, de nouveau, dans sa trousse de toilette.

-Il faut que tu prennes ce petit cachet.

-Mais tu dis que ça marche pas avant ?

-Oui mais là, c'est pas pareil. C'est pas pour guérir, c'est pour t'aider. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué ? Quand deux personnes veulent faire l'amour, surtout quand il s'agit de deux hommes – comme nous – et bien, il faut que tous les deux, en aient envie surtout, mais aussi qu'ils aient tous les deux une érection. Tu te souviens ?

-Oui D'e me souviens mais tu as dit que moi, pouvais pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai, et tu ne pourras jamais tout seul mais cette petite pilule va y remédier mais pour ça, il faut que tu l'avales. Tu peux faire ça pour moi mon cœur ?

-Oui D'e.

Et à peine dit que le plus jeune des deux avale la pilule. Cette dernière est tellement petite qu'elle passe toute seule dans sa gorge. Quand c'est fait, Dean l'embrasse avant de lui retirer son boxer, ainsi que le sien, pour entrer dans la douche… ensemble.

…..

Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que les effets de la petite pilule bleue se font ressentir chez le plus jeune. Ils étaient sortis de la douche depuis un petit bout de temps quand même après que Dean ait méticuleusement nettoyé son petit frère après qu'ils aient tous les deux passés leur journée dehors. Entre la glace, les feux d'artifice, le sable et le reste, il fallait bien qu'ils soient tous les deux propres !

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le lit que Sam avait commencé à se sentir drôle. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait mais n'avait pas mal alors il n'avait rien dit et lui et Dean sont restés tous les deux allongés dans le lit, sous les couvertures, à regarder la télévision en attendant… ben en attendant quoi !

Tous les deux savaient comment allait se passer la soirée mais ils n'étaient ni stressés, ni pressés, ils avaient déjà été assez loin même si ce n'était pas encore jusqu'au bout… et quand Sam sent que quelque chose chez lui ne va pas, bien entendu, il en parle à Dean.

-Je vais regarder Sammy, ça ne fait pas mal d'accord ?

-Oui D'e.

Et le plus vieux qui tiens solidement son petit frère entre ses bras après l'avoir fait passer sur lui, descend une de ses mains jusqu'à l'entre-jambes de son cadet pour laisser un sourire naître sur son visage quand il sent la virilité de ce dernier bien en forme sous la paume de sa main. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout, non pas que Dean commençait à perdre patience mais il restait malgré tout un homme… avec des besoins. Et même s'il n'aurait jamais forcé son frère, les fois où ils avaient tenté d'y arriver lui avaient quand même donné sérieusement envie… pauvre mâle qu'il était !

Son petit frère gémit doucement dans son cou quand Dean appuie plus fortement sa caresse sur son érection grandissante. Déjà que Sam était plus grand que lui en temps normal mais ce qu'il avait sous la main ne lui faisait en rien douter qu'il était maintenant un grand garçon, un homme même !

-Sammy, tu vois, la petite pilule a fonctionné. Comment tu te sens ?

-Sais pas D'e… c'est bien, 'fin bon mais… j'ai chaud et… sais plus…

-C'est rien Sammy, c'est normal que tu sois confus, c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive mais… dans l'ensemble, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

-Oh oui D'e, me sens trèèèès bien !

-Ok, alors maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, embrasses-moi idiot !

Et c'est ainsi que le plus jeune se relève doucement pour venir capturer les lèvres de son grand frère, qui n'attendait que ça d'ailleurs. Doucement, très lentement, ce dernier inverse leur position et se retrouve désormais au-dessus de son petit-frère dont les yeux noyés de désirs montrent qu'il ne lui en faudra pas beaucoup pour être « dedans ».

Ils se dévorent chacun plus ou moins fiévreusement, le désir s'emparant d'eux de secondes en secondes. Un suçon par ci de la part de Dean, une caresse par-là de la part de Sam qui est complètement perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations qu'il ressent actuellement… mais une chose est sûre pour lui, il ne veut surtout pas que ça s'arrête !

Les baisers continuent de plus belle et les mains se baladent allègrement sur les corps nus en effervescence... la chaleur monte d'un cran alors qu'elles se dirigent de plus en plus vers le sud.

Sam pousse un gémissement soudain quand la main de Dean s'enroule autour de son sexe, lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans la cerveau abîmé qu'est le sien. Les mouvements ascendants et descendants l'envoient doucement mais sûrement vers le plus beau des paradis.

-Tu vas bien Sammy ? Demande son frère d'une voix sulfureuse dans son oreille sans arrêter ses administrations.

-Hmm... Oui D'e, bien... répond-t-il distraitement, complètement aux prises avec toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'il apprécie pleinement.

-Super, on va aller plus loin d'accord, tu n'as rien à faire, je m'occupe de tout ok ?

Sam hoche simplement la tête, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres alors que son frère s'éloigne légèrement de lui. Il entend un bruit puis un claquement avant que son frère ne revienne sur lui.

Il entend un « pop » et, quelques secondes après, il sursaute à une sensation de froid qui arrive soudainement entre ses fesses.

-Froid D'e...

-Chut Sammy, ça va se réchauffer, t'en fais pas. Rassure Dean en continuant de masser la zone inter-fessier, en faisant bien attention d'y aller très doucement.

Il laisse le lubrifiant se réchauffer doucement alors qu'il continue. Son petit-frère réagit très bien, remuant sans s'en rendre compte et surchauffant Dean qui doit se faire violence pour garder patience.

Les jambes de Sam s'écartent instinctivement, laissant plus de place pour que ses doigts joueurs puissent enfin aller vers leur but, ce petit anneau de chair rose qui ne demande qu'attention et amour.

Et quand son index pénètre enfin à l'intérieur, Dean doit crisper ses yeux pour se retenir de sauter sur son frère... Tentant de respirer le plus calmement possible, il continue ses affaires, massant doucement et délicatement l'entrée du corps de rêve qui se trouve sous lui.

Sam gémit un peu plus ouvertement et Dean est heureux que Bobby leur ait offert une chambre grand luxe qui leur prend presque toute une partie de l'aile droite de l'hôtel, leur laissant peu de voisins et des murs assez épais.

Quand il peut lentement insérer un deuxième doigt, son petit-frère se crispe un peu mais Dean le rassure en le caressant à son sexe avec son autre main, le détendant rapidement. Il l'embrasse de temps à autre autant pour montrer son amour à son frère que pour se dégager de l'envie pressante de le prendre – depuis le temps qu'il attend ça !

Au bout de quelques minutes, et trois doigts qui malaxent astucieusement l'intérieur du canal de son frère et que ce dernier se plie presque en quatre sous ses bras, le blond sait qu'il va enfin pouvoir y aller, mais toujours doucement pour ne pas – jamais – blesser celui qu'il aime.

-Tu es prêt p'tit-frère ? On va pouvoir faire les choses maintenant.

-D'e... D'e ! Souffle Sam, pantelant et le regard embué par la fièvre du désir.

-J'arrive p'tit-fère, me voilà... rassure Dean tout aussi impatient alors qu'il s'empresse de recouvrir son propre sexe du lubrifiant avant de se positionner entre les jambes de Sam. -Me voilà Sammy, me voilà !

Et, tout doucement – malgré son impatience et son envie de faire l'amour à son frère – Dean pénètre doucement l'entrée encore inviolée, se sentant comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde à l'instant actuel pour être celui qui a cet honneur.

Une fois la tête de son sexe à l'intérieur, il se fige et attend que son frère s'adapte. Puis, lentement, avec de petits mouvements d'avant en arrière, il finit par être complètement à l'intérieur.

Et la chaleur et la pression qui l'entoure l'envoient presque sur le bord si ce n'est pour son intense contrôle sur lui-même qui l'empêche de prendre son frère comme un animal en furie.

-Oh p'tit-frère, s'est tellement bon ! Comment ça va ?

-C'est gros D'e... est bon... D'e...

-C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre mon cœur.

Et Dean commence ses mouvements de bassin, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, son frère se détend plus rapidement que prévu et leurs ébats devient de plus en plus passionné.

Les coups deviennent plus dur, plus puissants mais l'amour plus fort et plus intense. La sueur apparaît sur les peaux surchauffées alors que les souffles s'extirpent en courtes bouffées plus au moins profondes.

Sans s'en rendre compte immédiatement, Dean se met à gémir lui aussi, tellement bien à l'intérieur de son frère qui se tord sous lui, sous ses coups de reins qui les rapprochent rapidement de leur apogée.

Sam tend alors ses mains vers la taille de Dean et se dernier en attrape une, tenant toujours le bassin de l'autre sans s'arrêter dans ses mouvements. Il l'embrasse rapidement avant de la guider vers son sexe laissé pour compte et de l'enrouler autour, sa propre main la recouvrant pour le guider dans les mouvements nécessaire à sa propre libération.

-Aller Sammy, fais-toi plaisir mon amour... dit Dean haletant alors qu'il sent son point de rupture s'approcher rapidement.

-D'e.. oui D'e !

Et Sam se libère, se contractant soudainement alors que sa semence de nacre s'éjecte dans un dernier tournant de mains jointes sur son sexe. Ce simple mouvement envoie Dean immédiatement sur le bord, le faisant s'enfoncer une dernière fois au plus profond de son frère, se libérant dans un râle guttural, le corps crispé dans l'effort.

Et quelques secondes après, les deux corps s'écrasent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, haletants, transpirants, essoufflés, épuisés... mais repus et heureux.

Sam respire fort alors que Dean tente de ne pas l'écraser avec son poids, se retenant au mieux sur ses coudes. Il tourne sa tête vers l'oreille de son petit-frère qu'il embrasse avant de chuchoter des assurances et des remerciements.

-C'était très bien Sammy, tu as été génial, je suis tellement heureux petit-frère, c'était super mon amour.

-Je t'aime D'e... je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi mon bébé, je t'aime tellement. Finit Dean en embrassant ce dernier sur ses lèvres déjà abusées.

Après avoir tous deux repris leurs souffles et un peu de forces, Dean se redresse et sort délicatement de la chaleur qu'il a adoré ces derniers instants. Sam gémit un peu à la perte mais est trop épuisé pour vraiment faire plus.

Aussi étonnant pour lui, Dean se rend compte qu'il est également fatigué et voit bien que Sam ne sera pas près pour un second round... pas avant le matin en tout cas. Pas grave, il s'occupera de lui à ce moment-là.

Pour le moment, il se lève et va dans la salle de bain pour prendre un gant de toilette qu'il mouille pour ensuite revenir et nettoyé son frère et lui-même. Jetant le tissu mouillé au pied du lit, il s'installe et prend son frère dans ses bras avant de s'installer confortablement dans le lit.

-Merci Sammy, c'était incroyable.

-Non, non D'e, merci toi... c'était bien... très bien... génial D'e...

-Oh mon cœur, si tu savais comme je t'aime, avoue Dean en embrassant doucement l'être épuisé dans ses bras. -On va dormir un peu pour que tu puisses te reposer d'accord, on verra le reste demain matin d'accord ?

-Avec moi ?

-Oui Sam, toujours avec toi. Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-'Nuit D'e.

Et c'est épuisés mais heureux et repus que tous les deux s'endorment, insouciants pour les quelques prochaines heures de tout ce qui peut bien se passer dans le monde, autant normal que surnaturel, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre... et de leur amour mutuel.


	16. Chapter 16

**7 juillet 2008, San Francisco, Californie.**

Le téléphone sonne quelque part dans la chambre d'hôtel alors que les garçons sont occupés à préparer leurs affaires pour leur départ dans la matinée.

-Je vais répondre Sammy, tu continues de faire ton sac.

-D'accord D'e.

-Dean Winchester j'écoute ?

-_Salut Dean, comment ça va ?_

-Bobby ! Content de t'entendre vieux.

-_Le vieux te dit bien des choses gamin !_

-C'est de bonne guerre j'admets.

-_Alors comment ça s'est passé votre week-end ?_

-Très bien Bobby, vraiment très bien.. si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

_-En fait, je préfère ne rien savoir de vos exploits les garçons, ma vie de célibataire me suffit._

-Mon pauvre Bobby, tu dois bien t'ennuyer. Tu devrais t'y remettre, ça garde en forme. Même Sam pourra te le dire j'en suis sûr.

_-Dean..._

-Bah quoi c'est vrai ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça s'est très bien passé, encore merci Bobby, Sam était très content de se promener sur la plage et sous le soleil. Il s'est goinfré de glace et on a regardé les feux d'artifices et puis... bref, je vais pas te faire un dessin. Là on se prépare à partir, on doit quitter la chambre pour onze heure, de là on va reprendre la route, on a trouver une petite chasse tout simple pas très loin d'ici, ça permettra à Sam de s'y remettre tout doucement.

-_Tant mieux alors, je suis content que vous vous soyez amusés, c'est le principal. Tu passeras le bonjour à Sam pour moi. Et, si jamais votre chasse dure pas trop longtemps et que vous revenez dans le coin, passez à la maison, j'ai deux-trois chasses qui me demanderaient bien un coup de main mais c'est pas des urgences d'accord ?_

-Pas de problème Bobby, j't'appelerai quand on reviendra par chez toi t'en fais pas.

_-Ok gamin, à la prochaine et faites attention à vous deux. _

-Au revoir Bobby.

Et Dean raccrocha bien que leur père de substitution avait déjà coupé la ligne, comme toujours et se tourna vers Sam, dos à lui, qui finissait de ranger son molleton comme il lui avait demandé.

Il en profite pour l'admirer tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Après toute une vie passés ensemble, à prendre soin de lui, à l'aimer plus que de raison – avoir subit des pertes douloureuses et des moments qu'il regretterait toute sa vie – Dean se sentait vraiment comme le plus heureux des hommes que la terre puisse avoir.

Il pouvait aimer son petit-frère comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, il pouvait l'embrasser, le caressait, le toucher comme il le veut et le voudra toujours. Il pouvait compter sur son frère pour l'aimer en retour dans mensonge et sans faux-semblants, avec tout ce que son innocence lui laisse.

Il sourit quand son petit-frère lève la tête pour faire le point et voir s'il n'a rien oublié même s'il finissait toujours par oublier quelque chose avant que Dean ne lui rappelle de manière innocente pour ne pas le blâmer car il n'y pouvait rien et n'y pourrait jamais rien.

Quand il hoche la tête, content de son travail, il se tourne vers lui et lui sourit, ses yeux noisettes s'éclairant quand il voit que son grand-frère le regarde rêveusement.

-D'e ?

-Oui Sammy, je suis là, t'en fais pas. Je regardais juste le bel homme devant moi en me disant à quel point j'avais de la chance d'être l'homme que je suis.

Sam a la décence de rougir en baissant les yeux avant qu'une main n'attrape doucement son menton pour relever sa tête et que des lèvres viennent se poser sur les siennes avant de l'embrasser doucement et délicatement.

-N'ai jamais honte Sammy, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Et entendre son nom complet accompagner de ses trois petits mots gonflent son cœur de joie pure et il l'embrasse à nouveau.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui D'e, prêt.

-Très bien, il va être temps d'y aller, l'Impala nous attend. On va pouvoir reprendre la route avec elle sinon elle va croire qu'on l'a abandonné.

-Non D'e, on aime Impala.

-Oui mon beau, on l'aime. Aller viens, prends ton sac, je m'occupe des deux autres.

-D'accord D'e.

Et tous les deux se mettent en branle, s'activant de manière synchrone.

Sam attend à la porte de la chambre avec son sac sur le dos alors que Dean fait un dernier tour de la chambre, s'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié puis prend ses propres sacs et vient le rejoindre, fermant la porte à serrure électronique derrière lui.

Ensemble, ils se rendent à l'accueil, rendent les clefs et quitte l'hôtel, souriant en retrouvant la voiture.

Ce week-end avait été très mouvementé pour eux, la nuit ou le matin, beaucoup de petites pilules bleues avait été utilisées et énormément d'amour ont été échangé... ce qui a fait qu'ils n'étaient pas retournés à la voiture ces deux derniers jours.

Après avoir mis leurs affaires dans le coffre et s'être installés sur le siège passager pour l'un, derrière le volant pour l'autre, le moteur démarre et la voiture se met en route, prenant la route.

Ils retournent à cette vie qu'est la leur, peut-être pas la meilleure mais celle qu'ils partagent à deux, l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre.

Et le moteur vrombissant de la Chevy s'éloigne et dépasse le panneau d'entrée de la ville de San Francisco, prenant la route sous un soleil étonnamment doux, disparaissant à l'horizon.


End file.
